This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by MissChick23
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James had the perfect life. Could a morning run change all that? Naley, Baley, Laley, Leyton and Brase.
1. The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore' by James Morrison. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter One – The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore**

_A huge smile swept across Haley James' face as she looked at her baby son. All black hair and blue eyes, he was exactly like his daddy. This boy was going to be a heartbreaker._

"_Hey" A voice spoke softly behind her, as she reached into the crib, smoothing her finger down the soft delicate skin of her son's hand._

_Turning to acknowledge the new figure to enter her baby boy's room, she responded. "Hey yourself."_

"_Is he still awake?"_

_Haley laughed. "Yup, he's wide awake. All blue eyes. Waiting for a good night kiss from you I think."_

"_Oh, really?" Nathan Scott smirked, his eyes full of delight. "Hey little man" he continued. "Did you want a goodnight kiss from your daddy?" Putting his training bag down, Nathan walked to the crib and leaned into it, kissing his son lightly on the forehead._

"_Ah he's all about his Daddy" Haley laughed, loving to watch the interaction between Nathan and their son._

_Backing away from the crib, Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist, pulling her tight against him. _

"_Hey" Haley smirked. "Look."_

_Nathan and Haley both looked over at their son, as his eyes began to slowly close, he was fighting the tiredness that was about to consume him. _

"_Oh I'm good" Nathan softly spoke, before turning to his girl. "So many talents" he laughed, arching an eyebrow._

_Haley's eyed widened. "Talents? Talents?!" She questioned. "I've not seen the evidence of any of these 'talents'?" _

_Nathan pulled Haley even closer to him, brushing his lips past hers, teasing her. "Well Miss James, I think we've got evidence of my 'talents' right there." Motioning toward the crib, Haley laughed._

"_Well Nathan Scott, can I see some more?" Haley moved her arms, and wrapped them tightly around his neck, pulling him forward until their lips met._

"_Hell yeah" Nathan replied, lifting his girl up and out of their son's room._

"_Baby" Haley giggled "I'm not sure he'd have known what we were up to"_

"_Oh really?" Nathan's famous smirk spread across his face, as he pushed Haley against the wall of the hallway. "The screaming would've woken him."_

"_Screaming?" Haley was laughing again. "Nathan Scott you are __**so**__ sure of yourself"_

_Nathan's hands began to trace their way down Haley's back, under her shirt. "We'll see who's right" he mouthed, before pushing her lips against Haley's, kissing her with so much love and passion._

"_Haley?"_

"_Haley?"_

"Haley, sweetheart? It's me." Brooke's voice shook Haley from her dream.

"I brought Tyler to see you" Brooke lifted Haley and Nathan's son in his car seat and placed it on the chair between them. "He's missing you"

Haley shrugged, turning away from her son.

"Hales, come on honey. I know this is awful, we're all so torn, but Tyler needs you."

Haley turned to face Brooke. Mascara lines were all down her face, the pain in her heart so visible in her eyes.

"Brooke, take him out of here. Now." Haley didn't look at her son. Her voice was cold and without emotion.

"Haley, please. He's been crying so hard. He needs his mom. We're all so upset, we just don't know how to comfort him."

Haley's emotions surfaced, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "He needs his mom?!" Her voice was raised and pained. "No Brooke, he needs his daddy. That's what he needs, that's what _I_ need." Haley was hysterical. Yet more tears streaming down her already tear stained face.

Brooke stood up, and tried to hug her friend, but Haley pushed her away.

"He's a baby Brooke. It's not rocket science. Take him out of here."

Brooke looked deep into Haley's eyes. She'd never seen her so cold, so empty.

"Ok. Well, Peyton and I are going to take him to Karen's. Try and settle him. Ok?"

"Whatever." Haley couldn't turn to look at Brooke, the sight of her friend only made her hurt more.

Leaning forward, Brooke kissed her best friend's forehead. "We all love you" she whispered. Before picking up the car seat, and its precious cargo, and leaving the room.

Haley's eyes watched Brooke and her baby leave, before turning back to the other figure in the room, the cold hospital room.

**I've been twisting and turning, in a space that's too small  
I've been drawing the line and watching it fall  
You've been closing me in, closing the space in my heart  
Watching us fading and watching it all fall apart**

Haley shuffled back in her chair, pulling the blanket draped over her further over her face. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Desperately wondering how it had come to this. How her perfect world had crumbled around her, in just a few tiny moments.

**Well I can't explain, why it's not enough  
So I gave it all to you  
and if you leave me now  
Oh just leave me now  
It's the better thing to do  
It's time to surrender  
It's been too long pretending  
There's no use in trying  
When the pieces don't fit anymore  
The pieces don't fit here anymore**

Leaning toward the bed that sat next to her, Haley took the figure's hand.

"Nathan?" Haley fought through her tears to speak. "Nathan? Baby? Ty is missing you. _I'm_ missing you." Haley's voice broke with tears. "Come back to me? Nate, I don't work without you."

**You pulled me under, I had to give in  
Such a beautiful mess, that's breaking my skin  
Well I hide all the bruises, I hide all the damage that's done  
But I'll show how I'm feeling, until all the feeling has gone**

Haley closed her eyes, her hand still firmly gripping Nathan's, trying desperately to remember. Trying to shake herself from the nightmare she was living.

_Haley turned over in her sleep, reaching her arm out to Nathan. She found nothing but empty bed. Lifting her head, she opened her eyes, scanning the room for Nathan._

"_Nate?" She shouted, confused in her sleepy state. "Nathan?" _

_No reply. Immediately she thought the worst. Jumping out of the bed they shared, she began to run toward their son's room. "Nathan?" She continued to yell as she became increasingly concerned._

_Then she saw it. She'd never forget the image. She found her boys, both sound asleep. Tyler n his crib and Nathan on the floor next to him, his hand jammed through the wooden spars, grasping his son's tiny hand in his. _

_Haley melted. There they were her family, her life. Walking into the room she lay on the floor next to Nathan. Inching her body closer to his, he moaned; still sound asleep, before wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. _

**  
Well I can't explain, why it's not enough  
Coz I gave it all to you**

**And if you leave me now  
Oh just leave me now  
It's the better thing to do  
Well it's time to surrender  
It's too long pretending  
There's no use in trying  
When the pieces don't fit anymore  
The pieces don't fit here anymore**

Haley opened her eyes, taking a huge breath when she was faced with her reality. He lay there, so motionless, cuts over his face and down his arms. Haley couldn't make sense of it, it didn't make sense. He'd been there this morning, his usual self, laughing and joking, smirking away in the way only he could. But now, now he'd gone and left a shell, a broken shell.

**Oh don't misunderstand, how I feel  
Coz I've tried, yes I've tried  
Still I don't know why  
No I don't know why, I don't know why  
Why I can't explain, why it's not enough  
I gave it all to you and if you leave me now  
just leave me now it's the better thing to do  
Well it's time to surrender  
It's been too long pretending  
There's no use in trying  
When the pieces don't fit anymore  
The pieces don't fit here anymore **

**The pieces don't fit here anymore**

"Don't leave me Nate. Baby, don't leave me?"

-

Brooke re-entered the waiting area, Tyler in hand. Luke and Peyton sat, upset and waiting, Waiting on news, waiting to wake up, similarly praying that this was little more than a bad dream.

Luke stood up, taking the heavy car seat from Brooke. "Well?" he asked. "How is she?"

"Broken" Brooke replied. Kneeling down to meet Tyler's face in his seat she looked right into his eyes, her own welling with tears.

"This was never supposed to happen this way, not to them" She spoke, reaching for Tyler's tiny hand.


	2. Raise the Fire to the Third Bar

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'Raise the Fire to the Third Bar' by Snow Patrol. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Two – Raise The Fire to the Third Bar**

"Little donkey little donkey on the dusty road, got to keep on plodding onwards with your precious load." Brooke sang off key, but softly, to a tiny restless Tyler.

"Hey" A voice spoke behind her. Brooke turned quickly.

"Oh hey" She responded, her face flushing red with embarrassment. "I can't believe you heard me sing." She paused, taking a deep breath, before continuing. "I guess 'Auntie Brooke' isn't all that 'child friendly', Its July and Christmas songs is all I got." Brooke laughed, but it was insincere. Her laugh half hearted and filled with pain.

Lucas sat down next to her, on the floor beside Tyler's crib. "It's ok to admit your hurting Brooke." He spoke so calmly. "I know I am."

"He's your brother, he's Haley's boyfriend, Practically Peyton's brother in law." Pausing, Brooke took a deep breath, struggling to say her next thought. "Tyler's dad." Luke closed his eyes. Finding Brooke' last words difficult to hear. She continued, "It's your right to be sad. Not mine." Brooke choked back tears.

"He's your friend, Brooke. It's your right too." Luke's words hit hard with Brooke.

Full of tears she could barely speak. "I…I…" Tears won the battle, she couldn't find the words.

"Brooke" Lucas leaned toward her, kissing her forehead. "It's ok"

"No" Finally wiping her tears away, Brooke challenged Lucas. "No Lucas, no its not. Nathan is in hospital, Haley's a mess. And look, look at Tyler. He needs his mom, his dad. Not his useless Auntie Brooke and her rubbish Christmas songs."

Lucas was fighting his own emotion. Brooke was right, it wasn't ok. There was no part of this situation that was good or ok. Looking at his watch, he took a deep breath. 4pm. It had only been six hours. And things weren't ok.

Brooke shook her head, and wiped her tears. "Whatever our pain Luke, Tyler needs us. You should have seen her. Haley couldn't even look at him."

Luke turned to his nephew, looking at his tiny figure. "Could you?" he spoke, as Brooke also turned. Tyler lay staring at the two adults beside him, a mass of black hair and piercing eyes, he was all Nathan.

Brooke let out a deep breath, and took Tyler's tiny fingers in her hand. "I've got you little guy. Auntie Brooke's here. Mummy loves you so much, but she can't be here right now. So…" Brooke paused again, desperately searching for composure. "So… I'm going to do this for her."

Lucas breathed in deeply, closing his eyes tightly. Quickly he got up and left the room, unable to cope with the way he felt.

On the outside of the door, he placed his head against the wall, as the tears began to fall.

-

"_Oh my god, Nathan? NATHAN!" Haley was wide awake and screaming. "Nate, Nate!" She began to shake the broad body that slept soundly next to her._

"_Nathan Scott!" She yelled. "Nathan, baby? Wake up!" Her voice was screeching. Nathan began to stir._

"_Hmm…" he moaned, without opening his eyes. "Baby, its sleep time. What's the matter?" _

"_Sleep time?" Haley's voice flooded with a mixture of laughter and anger. "Ok then Nathan, you sleep. I'll just go have your baby by myself." _

_Nathan shot up in bed, eyes wide open. "What?" he shouted, turning to look at Haley, sat up next to him, looking quite relaxed, laughing and rubbing her, now rather large, belly._

"_Are you kidding?" Nathan began rubbing his eyes, blatantly not impressed._

_Haley laughed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You get to sleep so soundly, and I have to put up with your son, wiggling and kicking." Haley pouted in a way only she could. "Do you want to be the pregnant one for a bit?"_

_Nathan's anger disappeared as he began to smile at his girl. "I would if I could you know." Nathan flashed a smirk at Haley, pulling her towards him._

_Haley shrugged. "No you wouldn't. Liar. You wouldn't want to be fat and bloated, all chubby. All fat ankles and so not sexy. That's what I am."_

_Nathan laughed. "Haley James, did you wake me up at" Nathan turned to look at his alarm clock. "4am, just so I'd tell you I loved you? And that I think you're gorgeous?"_

_Haley coughed._

"_And sexy! Of course you're sexy Hales. Even now."_

_Haley's pout intensified. "Even now?! What do you mean even?" Her voice was raised. _

"_You know what I mean. I mean..." Nathan was flustered, knowing if he said the wrong thing he could set of Haley. Recently she had been a hormonal time bomb. "I mean, you're still sexy, you're always sexy. Of course you are."_

_Haley giggled, sensing Nathan's discomfort. "Yeah, Ok."_

_Nathan lifted Haley's chin and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you Haley James." Nathan leaned down to meet with Haley's seven month old baby bump. "I love you too wee one. How about you give your mom some rest?"_

_Haley laughed. "Not likely."_

"_Oh yeah? You care to place a bet on that one?" Nathan snuggled down with Haley, pulling her even closer to him. "Bet daddy can get him to sleep." Moving his hand to Haley's bump, Nathan began to gently rub it, soothing both baby and Haley._

_A huge smile swept across Haley James' face, as she began to fall into a deep sleep. "Nate?" She spoke, barely able to keep her eyes open. _

"_Yes?" he answered._

"_You're it for me. Never leave me."_

_Nathan also smiled. "Promise."_

Haley James sat staring intently into thin air. She'd stopped crying, as if there were no more tears left, only memories, real, vivid, now painful memories. But not even they could warm the cold air that occupied the grey hospital room. Haley sat motionless, grasping an unconscious Nathan's hand, with all her strength; all her hope.

Had it been a lifetime since things were perfect? Or just six short hours?

"_Hey" A voice soothed Haley from sleep to the real world. "Hey baby?"_

"_Nate." Haley woke to see her man leaning over her. "Baby, it's early."_

_Nathan laughed, recently, Haley loved to sleep late. "I know baby, I'm going to go for a run. Ty's awake but happy. He's had a bottle."_

_Haley rolled over. "Ok… love you." Haley fell into her deep sleep again. _

_Nathan smiled. Kissing her on the forehead and placing the baby monitor on the pillow, Nathan Scott left for a morning run._

**I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places**

_Haley woke to the sound of her eight month old baby, gurgling and singing, contently enjoying his own company. Stretching her arm out, she remembered Nathan's goodbye, just a few minutes before. _

"_Tyler!" Haley began to shout, climbing out of bed and walking to her son's room. "Tyler, baby. Want to play with mommy?" Walking toward her son's crib, Haley reached into it and picked up her baby boy._

"_Woah baby" she spoke. "Could you look any more like you're daddy?" _

_Haley turned on the radio, beginning to sway Tyler in her arms to the music._

**I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science**

_Haley stopped dead, confusion flushing through her mind. She read the clock. And read it again. 10.53am._

**Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me**

_Haley ran to the phone and picked it up, dialing a familiar number._

"_Hey you've reached Nathan Scott, leave a message."_

_Haley took a deep breath. "Babe, it's me. You've been out for ages? Bit worried. You know me, worrying all the time. Come home. Ty and I are gonna make pancakes."_

_Haley hung up the phone, placing the receiver against her forehead.__**  
**_**  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms**

_Haley looked at the clock again. 11.02am. Where was he?_

**After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**

_Picking up the phone again, Haley dialed another familiar number. _

"_Hey?"_

_A deep voice answered._

"_Luke, it's me. Have you heard from Nate? He went out running really early this morning? Its just he's not back yet. Am I being silly? I'm being silly aren't I?"_

_Lucas laughed at the other end of the phone._

"_Oh wait" Haley spoke before Lucas had a chance. "That's call waiting, told you I was being silly, that'll be him. Love you Uncle Luke."_

_Haley switched the line._

"_Hey baby" she spoke. "Where are you?"_

_There was a long pause._

"_Miss James?"_

"_Yes?" Haley spoke nervously._

"_Miss James, I'm calling from Tree Hill ER. There's been an accident." __**  
**_**  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms.**


	3. Gone Away From Me

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do the songs quoted in this chapter. They are 'Gone Away From Me' and 'Be Here Now' both by Ray Lamontagne. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Three – Gone Away From Me**

_Lucas, Peyton, Dan, Deb and Haley, Tyler's car seat in her left hand, stood in the waiting area of Tree Hill Hospital. _

"_What happened?" Brooke came running in, hair soaking wet and still in her pyjama top. "Hales, what happened? Where is he? He's ok; yes he's ok isn't he?"_

_Haley looked at Brooke but couldn't reply._

_Deb intervened, her own voice choked with tears and fear. "Nathan was hit by a car. That's all we know."_

_Brooke stared at Deb. "But he's ok?"_

_Tears began to fall slowly down Deb's cheeks, as she shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know yet."_

_Brooke's face fell, before rising into a false smile. "Well of course he is, this is Nate we're talking about. He's all about the drama, but he'll be fine!"_

_Brooke' words echoed amongst the group, as she looked round each of their faces. Fear and pain was all she saw. No hope._

"_Excuse me, Haley?" A doctor had approached their group. _

"_Yes?" Haley spoke for the first time since arriving, her state of shock consuming her entirely._

"_May I have a word?" The doctor led Haley and Tyler into a small room and closed the door._

"_Mrs Scott" he began, as Haley shook her head. _

"_We're not married." She responded._

"_I apologise" the doctor continued. "Haley, Nathan was hit by a car at around ten thirty this morning, and he's in a bad way. He has sustained several serious injures. We're doing all we can, but unfortunately at this moment, we can't be sure of anything."_

_Haley's forehead creased with confusion, "Can't be sure?" she repeated. "You mean I might lose him?" _

_The doctor took a deep breath; there was nothing harder than this. "We're doing everything we can."_

_Haley looked at her son and back at the doctor, her eyes and voice both full of tears. "But we don't work without him?"_

"_I promise you Haley, we'll do everything we can."_

_Haley brushed the tears from her face. "Can I see him?" _

"_Yes. Yes of course."_

Haley sat motionless in her chair, watching the rise and fall of Nathan's chest, aided by the machines he lay connected to. Now unable to cry, unable to move, she couldn't make any sense of the situation she was faced with.

**For a while I sat there staring at her photograph  
For a while I cried and tried not to make a scene  
There was a time when we were young  
I used to make her laugh  
But life is long, my love has gone away from me**

Haley turned to the door when she heard it open, a nurse with a tray of food entering the room.

"Hey, Mrs. Scott, I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry"

Haley turned back to Nathan, her eyes over every inch of him. She spoke, her words cold and harsh. "Firstly we're not married, and secondly, no. I'm not hungry."

The nurse sat the tray down on the table behind Haley, taking a seat next to her patient and his partner.

**Gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Life is long, my love has gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Life is long, my love has gone away from me**

"Sweetheart" the nurse began again. "You should sleep. Go home, change your clothes. There's unlikely to be any change tonight."

Haley turned her eyes to the nurse who sat beside her, looking her up and down. "Get out." She spat. "You don't know what you're talking about."

**Lately I can't seem to find myself no sleep at all  
Lately I just lie awake and hear and dream  
Of the time when she was mine  
Felt like I had it all  
But life is long, my love has gone away from me **

**Gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Life is long, my love has gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Life is long, my love has gone away from me**

"_Haley!" Nathan entered the apartment, throwing his keys down on the table and picking the mail off the floor. "Hales, baby? You up?" Nathan walked down the hallway of their home, as he traced his eyes over the letters they had received. "Bill, phone bill, letter for Haley, oh Hales?" he called out. "There's a letter for" his voice stopped dead, his hands dropping the letters to the floor. "Oh God."_

_Haley sat kneeled on their bedroom floor, her face red and her eyes bloodshot, a hand tightly clutching her eight month old baby belly. "Nathan" she groaned, obviously in pain. "I'm having your son." Haley screamed as another contraction hurt her body. "And I'm not kidding this time."_

**Yesterday is gone  
Yesterday is dead  
Get it through your head and walk away  
Yesterday is gone  
Ain't no use hanging on to her memory  
It only causes you pain**

Haley leant forward to Nathan's bed, fighting her pain, she spoke softly. "Do you remember baby? Do you remember when we had Ty?" She choked as she felt she might cry. But no tears came.

Smoothing her fingers over a cut on his face, Haley continued. "I hated you that day, hated you for getting me pregnant in the first place." Haley tried to laugh. "But you were so great, it was perfect." Haley looked at Nathan, closing her eyes she saw Tyler too.

"I'm a bad mother Nathan. I can't look at Tyler right now, it just" Haley stopped, her own reality tearing her apart. "It just hurts."

Slowly, a single tear began to appear in Haley's eye, trickling its way down her face.

**For a while I sat there staring at her photograph  
For a while I cried and tried not to make a scene  
There was a time when we were young  
I used to make her laugh  
But life is long, my love has gone away from me **

**Gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Life is long, my love has gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Gone away from me  
Life is long, my love has gone away from me**

"What am I going to do?" Haley spoke, not loudly, not softly, but full of pain, lonely pain.

-

"Hales?" a familiar voice woke Haley from her thoughts.

"Me again" Brooke spoke.

"What time is it?" Haley asked.

"It's about eleven" Brooke replied. "How are you feeling?" Brooke didn't know the words to use.

Haley ignored Brooke's question, not in anger, but with a lack of response. She didn't know what she felt.

"Where's…" Haley stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

Brooke knew what she was thinking, what she needed to know.

"Tyler's with Luke. He misses you."

Haley turned as far from Brooke as she could, unable to deal with her words, unable to cope with her own guilt.

"He's ok though" Brooke continued. "But he won't sleep."

Haley's tears fell faster.

"I've tried everything, rocking him, playing music, singing to him" Brooke knew Haley's pain, "Any hints or tips, tutor-mom?"

Something inside Haley snapped. Whether it was the talk of her baby son, or the use of the nickname she adored, Haley's emotions surfaced.

"Brooke" she yelled, her voice raised so loudly. "I can't help Tyler right now. I can't help myself right now" she was screaming. "Can't you just hold him? Can't you just be the godmother you're supposed to be?" Haley was shaking, as she rose to her feet to meet Brooke's eyes.

"Haley…" Brooke began. "Hales I just need to help him sleep…" Brooke's voice began to break. "And I…I need your help to do that"

Haley began to tug at her own hair, running her hands through it, her tears becoming hysterical.

"I can't do that…" Haley's tears intensified.

"Haley please "Brooke pushed further. "What can I do?"

Haley stared hard at Brooke, before beginning to hit her, softly thumping her arms, her chest. "You can't do anything" she screamed, continuing in her rage of violence.

Brooke grabbed Haley's wrists, stopping her from hitting her, but allowing her to continue in her movements of punching. "Hales"

"_You_ can't help" Haley screamed, "_I_ can't help" The fear in Haley's eyes scared Brooke. "He needs Nate. He needs Nate" Haley collapsed into Brooke's arms. "He needs Nate. He needs Nate' Haley continued, sobbing into her friend's shoulder. Brooke held her tightly. "He needs Nate."

Brooke and Haley stood for several minutes, comforting each other, searching for answers to the questions which just didn't make sense.

Haley pulled apart. "You should go" she spoke calmly.

"How about I stay here for a little while?" Brooke responded, knowing Haley needed her.

**Don't let your mind get weary and confused**

**Your will be still, don't try**

**Don't let your heart get heavy child**

**Inside you there's a strength that lies**

"No" Haley rubbed her face, ashamed of her outburst. "It's ok, I'm fine"

**Don't let your soul get lonely child**

**It's only time, it will go by**

**Don't look for love in faces, places**

**It's in you, that's where you'll find kindness**

"Well how about I just sit here, against the door. You won't even know I'm here"

Haley shrugged. "Ok, Brooke. But I'm fine."

**Be here now, here now**

**Be here now, here now**

Haley and Brooke sat in silence, staring into space, but needing each other in the darkness they felt.

**Don't lose your faith in me**

**And I will try not to lose faith in you**

**Don't put your trust in walls**

**'Cause walls will only crush you when they fall**

An hour passed, and then another. It was a new day, but the two girls were faced with the same reality. Brooke didn't move, sitting knowing she was doing all she could for her friend right now.

Another hour passed, neither girl could sleep, silence, pain and fear has enveloped them.

Turning, Haley looked to Brooke and closed her eyes. Nodding and hoping her friend knew what was in her heart. Brooke smiled.

"Hales" Brooke spoke, gathering Haley's attention. "You're welcome" she mouthed.

**Be here now, here now**

**Be here now, here now**


	4. You Needed Me

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do the songs quoted in this chapter. They are both old school British pop offerings! 'You Needed Me' by Boyzone, and 'Wooden Boat' by Take That.**

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Four – You Needed Me**

Brooke woke with a start, a searing pain in her neck from sleeping awkwardly on the floor. Where was she? She thought, until reality set in. Glancing up she saw Haley, wide awake and staring at Nathan, the soft noise of the machines breathing for him, echoing throughout the room.

"Hey" Brooke choked her first words of the day out.

Haley turned and looked at her, Brooke immediately took a deep breath, shocked by the Haley she saw before her. Mascara stained cheeks, bloodshot eyes, Haley was exhausted and drawn. "Hey" she mouthed back, before shrugging her shoulders. "No change" she spoke."

"Have you slept?" Brooke asked of her friend, already aware of the answer.

"A bit, I think" Haley lied. She didn't know why she lied, maybe an attempt to convince herself.

There was a soft tapping at the door, both girls glanced, as the handle began to turn.

"Hi" A beautiful blonde lady spoke.

"Deb" Haley welcomed her. "How are you?"

Deb smiled, but didn't answer, Haley didn't mind. She knew how he felt, because she felt the same way. Like her world was crashing in.

"Can I?" Deb motioned towards a chair.

"Of course" Haley replied. "There's been no change"

Deb took a seat and Nathan's hand.

"Hey" Brooke interrupted. "Hales, why don't we leave Deb here with Nathan?"

Haley shot a look at Brooke, as though hearing his name was a bullet straight though her heart.

Brooke saw the look, but chose to ignore it. "C'mon" she continued." We could go, take a shower, and change your clothes. Maybe take a nap?"

Haley looked nervously at her lap, then at Brooke.

"I don't want to leave him" she answered, so much pain in her tone.

"I'll be here with him" Deb spoke up. "Sweetie you look terrible, you're no good to him like this."

Haley looked at Brooke. Her friend smiled at her, with so much love and so much thought.

Haley's eyes welled up. "I can't go to the…" she choked, and composed herself before continuing. "I can't go to the apartment."

"Ok" Brooke soothed. "Karen's then. Luke and Peyton are there, with Tyler."

Haley nodded. "Can I just have a minute?"

"Sure" Deb said, "I'll go get coffee. Show me where, will you Brooke?"

The two women left the room, leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

**You needed me**

**I cried a fear, you wiped it dry**

**I was confused, you cleared my mind**

**I sold my soul**

**You bought it back for me**

**And held me up and gave me dignity**

**Somehow you needed me**

"Baby, it's me. Can you hear me?" Nathan lay motionless. "Ok" Haley sniffed, trying her best not to collapse in tears. "Ok, I'm going to assume you can, so here goes. I'm going to go. Not for long, I promise. But I need to take a shower" a smile began to appear at the edge of Haley's mouth. "You'd hate the state of me if you could see me now. I'll be back. I could never leave you." Tears took over. "Nathan" Haley leant her forehead against Nathan's. "Baby don't leave me"

**You gave me strength**

**To stand alone again**

**To face the world out**

**On my own again**

**You put me high up on a pedestal**

**So high that I could almost**

**See eternity**

**You needed me, you needed me**

Haley placed her hands on Nathan's cheeks, leaning her lips down to meet with his. "Don't leave me" she repeated.

_Haley stood looking at herself in her full-length mirror, turning from side to side, inspecting her tiny yet perfect baby bump._

_Nathan walked in and whistled. "You. Look. Beautiful." _

_Haley shrugged off Nathan's comment. "I'm fat." She spat back at him._

"_Beautiful" he replied, antagonizing yet soothing her._

"_Nathan I'm fat. And I'm only going to get fatter." Tears were beginning to form in Haley's eyes._

_Nathan laughed._

"_How is this funny, Nathan Scott?" Haley's voice was raised "There I was bang in the middle of planning my beautiful wedding and then this" she pointed at her belly. "Then this happened" _

"_Your wedding?" Nathan quizzed. "I don't remember proposing"_

_Haley blushed with embarrassment. "Do you never think we'll get married?" she asked, scared, petrified of the answer she was about to receive. _

_Nathan looked directly into Haley's eyes. "Haley James. I will marry you. I will." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you"_

_Haley smiled and closed her eyes. Could life get any better?_

_Breaking the silence, Haley spoke up. "I'm still fat, and totally not sexy."_

_Nathan laughed again. "Haley James-will-one-day-be-Scott? I disagree."_

_Haley giggled. "Oh yeah?" she inched closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck._

"_Oh yeah" he teased, pulling her to him, and kissing her passionately_.

**And I can't believe it's true**

**I needed you and you were there**

**And I'll never leave**

**Why should I leave, I'd be a fool**

**´Cause I've finally found someone**

**Who really cares - you needed me**

**You held my hand when it was cold**

**When I was lost**

**You took me home**

**You gave me hope**

**When I was at the end**

**And turned my lies back into truth again**

**You even called me friend**

Falling back to reality, Haley found herself sitting beside of the love of her life.

"Hey" Deb spoke, rubbing her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Deb; I didn't hear you come back"

"Brooke's waiting in the car" Deb softly spoke. "It's ok" Deb soothed, sensing Haley's fear of leaving.

"Ok" Haley spat nervously, inching her way towards the door. There she stood, lingering as she watched her man, the shell of Nathan. "Look after him" she wept and she finally mustered all her strength and left the room, finally about to face the outside world.

**You gave me strength**

**To stand alone again to face the world**

**Out on my own again**

**You put me high up on a pedestal**

**So high that I could almost see eternity**

**You needed me, you needed me**

**You needed me, you needed me**

**Oh yes, you needed me**

**You needed me**

Brooke held Haley's hand tightly as they walked into Karen's home. Peyton and Lucas sat at the table, and turned immediately when they saw Haley's frail figure enter the room.

"Haley" Lucas shot up from his seat, his own face telling of the pain he felt. "How are you?" he questioned.

Haley smiled a false smile. Unable to answer, she took a seat next to Peyton.

"How is Nathan?" Peyton asked.

Brooke stepped up, knowing her friend was unable to respond. "No change" she mouthed softly.

Peyton wrapped an arm around Haley's waist. "We love you" she spoke.

Haley turned, tears threatening again. "I know" she spoke. "And he knows too"

The four friends sat in silence as they fought their fear and their thoughts.

Haley rose to her feet. "I'm going to take a shower, so I can get back."

"Ok" Brooke spoke. "I'll be ready when you are."

Haley smiled before leaving the room, graciously nodding at Brooke. Walking her way to the bathroom she stopped at the entrance to Luke's old bedroom, the room in total darkness and the door ajar. Leaning her head against the door she placed her hand against it, listening intently. Then she heard it. It was so loud to her, the regular and soft breathing of her baby boy.

"Tyler" she whispered, closing her eyes, as a single tear etched its way down her face. Still unable to look at him, Haley slid down the wall and sat with her son in the darkness.

"I'm here" she whispered. "Mummy's here." Haley couldn't look at him, couldn't hold him, but in that moment she knew what to do. And so she began. She began to sing.

**Little boy me went fishing in a wooden boat  
Sitting there for hours in the cold  
Patience is a virtue till we die  
Then a ripple in the water caught my eye**

Haley's words choked as she sang, but she continued, thinking hard on Tyler and Nathan.

**Sometimes we don't know what we're waiting for  
That's the time to be the first one on the dance floor  
We go from green to blue to gold to black  
Breathe deep, who knows how long this will last**

Deb sat with Nathan, inching her eyes over her own baby boy. "Nathan, baby." She spoke. "I'm just going for some air" The pain in the air was too much for her. "I'll be right back." Leaning forward she kissed his cheek.

**Only was last week I learned to drive  
Stole my Mother's keys and drove all night  
Christine never showed its 4am  
Started up Mum's car drove home again**

The word's Haley sang rang throughout the house, as Brooke, Peyton and Lucas sat in the kitchen. The girls were in tears, while Lucas held his inside.

**Sometimes we don't know what we're waiting for  
That's the time to be the first one on the dance floor  
We go from green to blue to gold to black  
Breathe deep, who knows how long this will last**

"_Push Haley! C'mon baby! One last time, I promise" Nathan looked deep into his girl's eyes. "Come on baby" he spoke. "I know you're strong enough"_

_Haley looked deep into Nathan's eyes and saw her future, he was it. In that moment of pain, that moment of joy, Haley saw how wonderful her life was._

_Screaming, Haley pushed for the very last time, before her baby's cries began._

_Falling back onto the bed, Nathan kissed Haley, with so much love. "He's here" he cried, excitement blatant on every inch of his face. _

_Their family was complete._

**One year ago I kissed my bride  
Now I wait to hear my baby's cry  
Woman showed me all that she knew then  
To cut himself down man's born again**

Thoughts began to stream through Nathan's mind, scenes, pictures, photographs. First Haley, then Tyler, Lucas, Deb, Dan, Brooke, Peyton.

Then again Haley, the girl he longed to be his bride, and Tyler, his perfect baby boy.

**Sometimes we don't know what we're waiting for  
That's the time to be the first one on the dance floor  
We go from green to blue to gold to black  
Breathe deep, who knows how long this will last**

Haley's song came to its conclusion, her face scarred again with tears, she leant against the white wall of Karen's house, her son breathing sweetly in the background.

A last image flashed through Nathan's mind. His little family, there before him, then nothing.

"NURSE!" Deb's piercing scream ran through the hospital corridor. "Help" she yelled, begging for someone to hear her. Nathan's breathing had slowed, the colour disappearing from his face.

**Christine died and now I'm here alone  
What I wouldn't give to be on that wooden boat**

A prolonged beep filled the grey hospital room. No Haley, no Brooke, no Tyler just Nathan and Deb, nurses and Doctors came running.

Flatline.


	5. Hallelujah

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its Rufus Wainwright's version of 'Hallelujah'. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Five - Hallelujah**

Haley sat on the floor of Lucas' bedroom, her song for her son having ended. Her eyes were tightly closed, floods of memories flashing through her mind.

"_Nathan…" Haley's voice choked with tears. "Nathan…" she continued to moan._

"_What baby?" Nathan popped his head round into the bedroom they shared in Nathan's apartment at Duke. "What's wrong?" he pushed as he saw fear and upset in Haley's eyes. _

"_I can't do it." Haley spat out, rubbing her eyes and face._

_A knowing smile spread over Nathan's face. "Yes you can" he replied._

"_No" Haley was growing increasingly upset. "No, I can't" she continued. "I can't be a mom"_

"_You don't want to be a mom?" Nathan asked, his smile disappearing at the edges._

"_Want to be?" Haley repeated. "Oh Nathan, of course I want to be. I just can't"_

_Nathan's forehead creased with confusion. "Why not?" he quizzed her further. "Give me one good reason why you can't?"_

_Haley turned to look at Nathan, he face blotchy and tear stained. "This baby" Haley smoothed her hand over her flat stomach. "This baby wasn't planned, I'm too young. We're too young; we've not even graduated college yet. Your whole career… it's just" Haley's words trailed off._

_Nathan pulled her toward him, enveloping her in a hug and kissing the top of her head._

"_Haley James" he began. "Firstly, I didn't plan on meeting you, and yet I can't imagine what life would be like if I hadn't. So sometimes, planning isn't always the only option." Haley turned her face to look into his eyes. Nathan continued, "Secondly I'm 22, you're 21, we're not kids anymore." Nathan began to smile again. "And finally, Hales, we graduate next month."_

_Haley looked away from Nathan, unsure as to what she felt, confused and scared of the news she had received. She was going to be a mom._

"_And" Nathan hadn't finished. "And" he continued, beginning to smooth his own hand over Haley's stomach. "We're in this together." _

_A huge smile replaced the fear on Haley's face. "Always" she whispered, softly into his ear. _

"_And forever" he whispered back, as his lips began to trace the soft skin on her neck._

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

Deb stood motionless as doctors and nurses hurried into her son's hospital room, yelling orders and words that she couldn't make out.

"He's crashing" a doctor yelled, lowering the bed down as the medical team began in their efforts to save Nathan.

"Mrs Scott?" Deb heard a voice. "Mrs Scott?" it continued. "Shall we wait outside?" Finally Deb acknowledged the presence of a small young nurse next to her, and was led out of the room.

**  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah**

Haley lifted herself from her seat on the cold floor of Lucas' bedroom, and scaled the stairs to the shower room. Turning the handle, and putting the shower on – she sat in the steam, trying to block out her reality and her fears.

_Haley laughed with such joy as Nathan tickled her._

"_Stop it!" she squealed. "Nathan Scott you stop that right now!" Haley's angry words lost their effect, as the laughing that accompanied them, grew stronger and louder._

_Nathan was also laughing, showing no signs of willingness to stop. "I didn't know you were so ticklish" Nathan laughed._

_Haley's laugh turned to giggles as she relaxed in the comfort of Nathan's arms, opening her brown eyes to meet with his blue._

"_I love you" she spoke quickly, almost without realizing she'd spoken them at all. _

"_What?" Nathan asked, stopping the tickling, and moving back from Haley._

_Haley blushed bright red. Sat in her pajamas, in her parents house, at fifteen years of age, Haley couldn't face the rejection she was convinced was about to meet with her._

"_I love you too" Nathan replied, surprising them both._

"_Wow" Haley mouthed, as they both sat together in silence_.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah **

"She's such a mess" Peyton spoke, still sat at Karen's kitchen table with Lucas and Brooke. "I've never seen her like this before."

"I know." Brooke agreed. "I'm scared" she continued, looking only at her lap, avoiding eye contact with her friends.

"For the first time" Brooke began again. "I don't feel like anything is going to be ok."

Taking a deep breath Lucas looked to the girls who sat with him. From Peyton, to Brooke and back to Peyton again.

"Haley has no hope" Lucas spoke, showing his emotion to the girls for the first time, as tears were rolling down his cheeks. "We need to have hope for her"

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and squeezed it tightly.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah **

**Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

_Haley stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in the warmth of her towel._

_Haley stood in front of Nathan, dressed in a strapless red gown, Nathan could hardly believe his eyes._

"_Wow" he spoke, unable to find any other words. _

"_Do I look ok?" Haley asked, genuinely innocent to her beauty._

"_Ok?" Nathan questioned. "No" He began, as Haley's face dropped a little. He lifted her chin with his hand, until their eyes met. "You, look amazing" he softly whispered. _

"_Really?" Haley was embarrassed._

"_Really." Nathan replied. "Haley James, will you go to Prom with me?" He asked, before plunging his lips against hers; running his hands possessively over her._

_Haley didn't answer, she didn't need to. As she kissed him forcefully back, he knew this girl was his._

**There was a time  
You let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving to  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Haley opened her eyes from her thoughts, as she glanced in Karen's bedroom mirror, now showered and changed. She didn't like what she saw. A broken woman was all that stared back at her.

Tyler's cries began to fill the house, as Haley begged for Brooke, Lucas or Peyton to see to him. As she began to run a brush through her hair, the cries of her son, alone and upset grew louder in volume as they etched more pain into her heart.

Opening the bedroom door, Haley shouted to her friends. "Brooke! Lucas!" she yelled. "Peyton? You guys? Are you there?"

Haley's shouting only antagonized Tyler further, and the young mother had no choice, but to walk toward the room he lay in.

**Maybe there's a god above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night,  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Stepping nearer to the crib, Haley began to shake, suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin. "Brooke!" she continued to yell, hoping her friend could save her from this moment. Closing her eyes she stepped right up to the bed her baby slept in, placing her hands on the dark stained wooden spars.

Finally, mustering every inch of courage she could find within herself, she opened her eyes, and acknowledged her son.

A smile finally swept across Haley James' face as she looked at her baby son. All black hair and blue eyes, he was exactly like his daddy. This boy was going to be a heartbreaker. Reaching her arms into the crib, Haley finally took Tyler in her arms, as she rocked him slowly.

As his cries dissipated, hers grew with guilt. "I'm sorry" she cried, over and over again. "I'm so sorry"

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Deb pressed her forehead against the hospital glass that separated her from her son, looking to wake herself up from this nightmare.

"I've got a pulse" she heard from beyond the glass, as she let out the deep breath she had been holding.


	6. I Wanna Grow Old With You

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do the songs quoted in this chapter. They are 'I Wanna Grow Old With You' by Westlife and 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan.**

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Six – I Want To Grow Old With You**

It had been three days, an hour and twelve minutes since four friends had had their world shaken to the core. Each moment had passed so painfully, loaded with fear.

"How is he?" Peyton asked, walking into Nathan's hospital room, startling a subdued Lucas.

"Hey" Lucas spoke, sleepily. "No change" Lucas spoke. "This is hard" he laughed, as though the words he spoke didn't make his stomach ache with dread.

Peyton sat down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"Broken, upset, wracked with guilt. She blames herself for not being here when he, you know." Peyton nervously played with her hands, avoiding the words 'when we lost him.'

Lucas knew what Peyton was thinking. "They got him back" Lucas reassured her.

"But…" Peyton searched for the right words. "He's in a coma Lucas. What if we never get him back?"

Lucas didn't answer. He couldn't answer, he'd love to be able to reassure her, reassure himself. But he couldn't. Anyone could see that the future was uncertain.

"When is Hales coming back?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"Soon, I guess" Peyton answered, rising to her feet and moving toward Nathan. "She didn't want to leave, but Tyler needed to sleep."

"At least she's holding him again" Lucas watched as Peyton stroked Nathan's head and lightly kissed his forehead. "Why did this happen, Peyton? They finally had their family. After everything, everything they went through with the pregnancy. They didn't deserve this"

Peyton sat down again, leaning against Lucas whilst twirling her platinum ring round and round the finger on her left hand. "It wasn't supposed to happen." Peyton began to tear up. "They were perfect"

Lucas wrapped his arm around his fiancé. "He'll wake up" Lucas wasn't sure if he was convinced by his words, but in that moment, he knew Peyton needed to hear them.

Tears began to fall, as Peyton turned to face Lucas. "I couldn't face the world if it was you" she choked out. "How is Haley doing this? She's so strong"

Lucas pulled Peyton tightly to him, kissing her softly, in an attempt to ease her pain.

**Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me **

**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer**

**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**

Lucas smiled to himself.

"Hey" Peyton coughed, shaking off her tears. "What you thinking?"

"Do you" Lucas laughed. "Do you remember Haley's 20th birthday?"

Peyton began laughing herself. "Ooo our Hales was _not_ a happy girl."

"_Happy Birf…day to yoouuuu" Nathan tripped over his own foot and fell into the microphone, as he stood on stage, attempting to serenade his girlfriend._

_Nathan began giggling at himself, as he attempted to find his feet. "Oops." He spoke into the microphone. "I've been dwinking."_

_Haley sat in front of the stage as she watched her boyfriend and his brother, stumble over each other, both ridiculously drunk._

"_Haleeey is our, my, his" Lucas stopped talking as confusion flooded his thoughts. Shaking his head he began again, "We love you Haleeey"_

_Haley folded her arms and looked to Brooke who sat next to her, anger filling her face._

"_Hey Hales" Nathan spoke again. "Come up here and sing with me" Nathan took a swig of his beer and looked down toward his girl._

_Peyton rose to her feet. "Lucas Scott, get down here right now. And bring your drunken brother with you."_

"_Oooo" Lucas laughed, grabbing Nathan and jumping down from the stage._

"_What?" Nathan tried to wrap his arms around Haley, but she moved away._

"_You Nathan Scott are Drunk. And it's MY birthday."_

"_But…" Nathan put his hand to his head, confused. "But am I not sexy when I'm drunk?" Nathan breathed alcohol all over Haley's face._

_Haley looked around her friends, each was staring at them argue, Lucas, in his drunken state was laughing uncontrollably. _

_Rage filled Haley's head. "You are so sleeping on the couch tonight" she spat, grabbing his arm and hauling him out of the club._

Lucas and Peyton sat cuddled up next to each other, as they reminisced the past.

"Ok, I guess maybe they're_ not _actually perfect" Lucas laughed.

"Who are you kidding Lucas Scott? Yes they are. What about his 21st?"

"_Drink Hales?" Nathan shouted above the music and across the table._

"_What?" Haley shouted back, unable to make him out. _

"_Do you want a drink?" He yelled again, as the song faded out._

"_No" Haley shook her head._

"_No?" Nathan laughed. "Since when do you turn down a drink? Come on babe it's my birthday!"_

"_I said no" Haley spat, slightly alarming Nathan._

_Peyton joined the conversation. "He's got a point Hales" she laughed. "Why aren't you drinking?"_

_Haley stood up from the table, angry with her boyfriend and her friend._

"_Hey" Nathan was concerned. "Haley what's going on?"_

"_Nothing" she replied. "Nothing we should talk about now. I'm going to get some air."_

_A mixture of concern, alcohol and anger fuelled Nathan._

"_No Hales" he yelled, the music in the club seeming louder and louder. "What's wrong?" his words pushed Haley to near tears._

"_Haley" he repeated, his words harsher and increasingly cold. "Tell me"_

_Haley turned to look Nathan in the eye and yelled, just as the music faded to silence. "I'm pregnant."_

_The club was silent as the beginning of a new song was only just beginning. All eyes were on Haley and Nathan._

"_I didn't know how to tell you" Haley wept, before turning to run from the club._

_Nathan stood, aghast at the news he had just received. He was shocked and scared, but also knew in that moment what mattered to him. _

"_HALEY" Nathan yelled, pushing past Lucas, Peyton and Brooke. "Haley!"_

_Haley didn't turn round just kept on running._

"_Haley!" Nathan screamed as he caught up with her, as she struggled to make her way through the crowds who stood at the door._

_Trapping her against a wall, Nathan took her face in his hands._

_Haley looked to him with tears, streaming down her face. "Nate, I'm sorry" she whispered._

_Nathan passionately kissed her. "Why?" he asked. "I'm not." He kissed her again, as he traced his fingers over her stomach. Pulling her into a hug, he spoke into her ear. "Always and Forever. We can face this together."_

_Haley closed her eyes tightly and began to smile, as a concerned Peyton, Lucas Chase and Brooke looked on._

Tears were in Peyton's eyes as she thought of how perfect Nathan and Haley really were. "Luke" she began. "What is Haley going to do?" Lucas looked deep into hr eyes.

"I don't know" he answered, with total honestly.

**A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along **

**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer**

**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**

**Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me**

Lucas woke to find Haley sitting on the opposite side of the room. Peyton still lay sleeping in his arms.

Clutching tightly to Nathan's hand, Haley faked Lucas a smile. "Hey sleepy head."

Lucas rubbed his eyes. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." She answered. "I didn't want to wake you guys."

"How are you feeling?" Lucas really wanted Haley to open up to him.

"Tyler's asleep, snuggled up with Auntie Brooke." Haley laughed, ignoring Lucas' question.

"Ok" Lucas replied, unwilling to push Haley into talking. "Peyton" he began to gently shake Peyton's arm. "Baby, Hales is here."

"Oh" Peyton began to stir. "Hey" she mouthed to Haley.

"Hey" Haley replied, smiling half heartedly at her two good friends. "You guys don't have to go" Praying that they wouldn't leave her n her loneliness.

"No its ok" Lucas spoke, rising to his feet, and helping Peyton to hers.

"We love you" Peyton spoke as the young couple left the room.

"You too" Haley sighed, turning to look at her helpless Nathan.

**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**

Haley found herself cold and alone in Nathan's grey hospital room as day turned to night.

Taking a deep breath and holding back her tears, she began to wonder how this could ever have happened. In all the upset, in all the shock, 'how' had little crossed her mind. Who had done this?

Leaning forward she spoke softly. "Wake up baby?" She began to tear again. "Argh" she screamed. "These tears won't stop" she laughed, in an attempt to laugh away her aches. "What can I do?" she spoke, desperation filling her tone.

Getting to her feet, as darkness consumed outside, she lay down on the bed, wrapping her arm over Nathan's chest and pulling the sheet around them both.

"I'm here" she spoke, as she slowly began to sing her pain, in a desperate attempt to reach Nathan.

**Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight **

**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here**

**So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here**

As Haley's song ended, she wept softly into Nathan's chest.


	7. Fix You

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. It is 'Fix You' by Coldplay.**

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Seven – Fix You**

Haley lay on her side, tightly embracing Nathan. His body was so cold, his breathing so stilted.

"Baby" she whispered, tracing her hands over his face. "Can you hear me?"

Haley took a deep breath, as she fought the fear and pain which consumed her. Closing her eyes tightly, her mind flooded with memories, fears and dreams.

"I'm going to assume you can" Haley continued to speak, praying that Nathan could hear her. "Baby" she continued. "I need you back. Please. People are talking, they whisper, but I can still hear them. They talk, you know, about it just being Tyler and I now." Haley shuddered at the reality of the words she had spoken, tears began to appear again. "Wake up and tell them they're wrong Nathan." Again, Haley closed her eyes, in a desperate attempt to find strength.

**When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

_Haley woke up with a start, sitting upright in bed, frantically searching the room with her eyes. "Nathan!" she whispered, but loudly. "Nathan!"_

_Nathan began to stir next to her. "I didn't want to play the banjo" he murmured, deeply occupied by a dream._

"_Nathan!" Haley yelled. _

_Nathan bolted upright, quickly turning on the light, which illuminated their new apartment in Tree Hill, which they bought after college and just before baby Tyler made his first appearance._

"_What?" he screamed; worried and confused. "What is it? What's wrong?" His face was flushed with concern. "Is it the baby? Has he stopped breathing?" Nathan got to his knees, peering into the new crib, which held their baby son, which sat next to his side of the bed._

_Nate's eyes met with his son, who slept peacefully and soundly, his little chest rising and falling so peacefully. Confusion rapidly filled the young man's head as he turned to Haley._

_Haley stared straight ahead, unflinching at her man's concerned outburst._

"_Haley!" he shouted. "What's wrong?!" _

_Haley turned so calmly toward him. "Do you still love me?"_

_Nathan sighed, slightly angry that she had woken him, and not for the first time. _

"_Don't sigh!" Haley snapped, her face developing into a full pout. "I need to know if you love me."_

_Nathan sighed again, puling himself to sit up fully in bed, this was going to be a long one. _

"_Well!" demanded Haley. "Answer the question." Haley paused, but not long enough for Nathan to provide an answer "No wait!" she shouted "you've taken too long to reply? You don't love me."_

_Nathan turned his sleepy eyes to look at Haley. She sat, all blonde messy bed head curls, her eyes glistening brown with the tears which were forming._

_Haley continued. "That's it! You don't love me. You saw me in that very unflattering position a month ago, and now you don' love me." Haley sniffed away tears, as she shuffled herself as far away from Nathan as their Queen Size bed would allow._

_Nathan's anger began to dissipate. God he loved this girl, even in her irrational state._

"_Haley" Nathan began, his voice soft and soothing. "Hales?" he cooed._

_Haley sat unmoving. Her arms folded and her face torn._

"_Haley, you were not in an unflattering state last month."_

_Haley remained unmoving, but her face began to soften._

"_Haley" Nathan's lips curled into a smile at the sight of Haley. Even when she was angry, she was gorgeous. "You were having our son. That was gorgeous."_

_Haley's arms remained folded, but she turned to meet Nathan's eyes. "But I'm not sexy anymore." She purred._

"_Haley, you know you're sexy."_

"_But after seeing that" Haley squirmed as she remembered the birthing process. "How can you think I'm sexy?"_

_Nathan's face developed into his famous smirk. "Because" he stopped, kissing her lovingly. "You are" he paused again, kissing her harder this time. "All mine" his third kiss was more intense. Haley began to melt. "And see that?" Nathan motioned toward the crib. "He's a part of both of us."_

_Haley's tears began to fall. "I love you so much Nathan. How did I ever get so lucky?"_

_Nathan smiled, pulling Haley to him, snuggling together in bed. As Haley turned out the light they lay together in the darkness. "I love you Haley" Nathan whispered. "And I always will. Always and Forever."_

_A smile spread over Haley's face as she cuddled Nathan tightly. "Always and Forever" she spoke, as the pair drifted back to sleep._

**When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?**

Haley opened her eyes from her thoughts, smiling at the memories of her past. "I love you" she spoke, desperately hoping Nathan would blink, open his eyes and take her in his arms. But he didn't move.

Haley's thoughts turned darker as she couldn't help but imagine how dark her future could be.

"I don't want to live without you" Haley whispered, resting her head on Nathan's shoulder. "I don't want to live without you" she repeated.

In that moment, Haley knew she could never let him go.

**Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

From the moment they met, Haley had fought for Nathan and Nathan had returned the favour.

_Haley stood looking at the dance floor, watching Brooke and Peyton laugh and dance together. Haley hadn't wanted to go out, but could she really refuse Brooke? On her birthday? Laughing she placed her drink on the table next to her, and began clapping and shouting to them. _

"_Hey" a man approached Haley._

_Haley smiled, not wanting to appear rude, but took steps away from him._

"_I said hello" he pushed, taking steps to stand next to her._

"_Hello" she responded, glancing to the dance floor, willing Brooke or Peyton to help her._

"_You look very beautiful tonight" the man continued, sparking uncomfortable feeling, in a very newly pregnant Haley. Although no baby bump existed yet, Haley turned her stomach away, increasingly protective of her baby._

_Haley smiled, in an attempt to avoid tension, and began to walk away._

_As the tall, man intercepted her steps, she had no choice but to step backwards, until she was stuck, trapped between the stranger and a wall._

"_Excuse Me" Haley spoke politely. "I need to get back to my friends"_

_The man just laughed, tracing his hands down her arms, as one made its way to her stomach._

_Haley jumped, pushing his hand from her precious secret, and tried to scream. _

"_Hey" the man purred. Haley closed her eyes. Could this really be happening?_

_Opening her eyes again, she saw the man pulled away from her, as Nathan punched him repeatedly. _

"_Nathan!" Haley screamed, as Nathan ran to her, enveloping her in a hug._

"_I thought you weren't coming to the party?" Haley cried, her eyes welling up._

_An obviously upset Nathan hugged Haley with such force. "I just had the feeling I should" he choked. _

_Through her tears, Haley whispered "thank you" and pulled his hand onto her stomach, longing to feel his touch._

"_Always and Forever" Nathan whispered_.

Haley shook from her thoughts, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. Without Nathan who would protect her?

**  
High up above or down below  
when you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**

Haley leant forward to Nathan, softly kissing his cheek, his lips.

**Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

"Come back to me" she repeated. Over and over again.

**Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I**

Tears consumed Haley, as she took Nathan's hand in hers. "Don't leave me." She sobbed. "I need you. Tyler needs you. Please" she begged as she put her face against his.

"Please Nathan" Haley squeezed Nathan's hand, as her world fell apart.

**Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I**

And in that moment, he squeezed her hand in return.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**


	8. Author's Note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys I just wanted to write you a wee note to apologise for the lack of updates! It was always my intention to update every day but sadly work this week has gotten in the way…. ******

**I PROMISE an update tomorrow though, and a very special one.**

**I love your reviews so much, they're so kind! **

**Oooo and if you guys are still enjoying this fic, I think I'm going to open up a couple of storylines a bit. So do you want me to continue with the story? Let me know!**

**So, see you with chapter eight…. Tomorrow!! Xxxxx**

**Kirstie. xx**


	9. You Could be Happy

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'You Could Be Happy' by Snow Patrol. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Eight – You Could Be Happy**

Suddenly, light waded into the darkness in Nathan Scott's mind. He couldn't think where he was, or how he'd gotten there. Fighting to move, open his eyes, he couldn't. Confusion began to rush through his mind, confusion and pain. Where was he? Where was Haley? Suddenly, he was scared.

"He squeezed my hand!" He could hear Haley scream, frustration lacing her words.

"Miss James" another voice began "Miss James, please. Calm down."

Nathan could hear pain and tears in Haley's voice, he battled harder to open his eyes, reach out his hand. Nothing.

"But you aren't listening" Haley's voice was broken and shaky.

"Miss James, I'm sorry. Nathan's vitals show no sign of change. It's possible you imagined him squeezing your hand. Sometimes, in desperation we imagine what we need to…"

Haley cut the voice off. "No!" she screamed so loudly, making Nathan's heart ache.

"Miss James, go home. Look after your son; we'll call you if anything changes"

Haley's sobs resonated through Nathan's head. Was he dreaming?

Nathan tried to rationalize the thoughts in his brain, searching for answers to his questions; he could see Haley, Tyler, Lucas, his life in pictures, photographed in his mind, but nothing to explain where he was, how he got there.

Then he felt it, the softest touch on his lips, as Haley's mouth kissed him, and the sweetest sound in his ear.

**You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go **

"Fight for me" she whispered, choked with fear.

Fight for her? Nathan didn't understand. Why would he have to fight for her, wasn't she his already?

**And all the things that I wish I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head**

"_Nathan, you're being totally unreasonable"_

"_What?" Nathan screamed back at Haley, as he paced the hallway of their Duke apartment._

_Haley sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration._

"_I'm being unreasonable? I walk into the bar, expecting to see you there, waiting for me, and instead all I see is you, all over some guy." Nathan's voice was raised and full of anger._

_Haley screamed in frustration. "Nathan" she began, trying to calm him down. "I was just sitting next to him."_

"_Oh right" Nathan was in no mood to calm down. "Am I supposed to believe that?" He exhaled before continuing. "You, there, with another guy, dressed like that"_

_Haley couldn't believe her ears. "Dressed like what?!" She responded, her own voice heightening with anger._

_Nathan regretted his comment. "I just meant… I…" Nathan tried, but failed, to undo the damage._

_Something inside Haley snapped. "Dressed like what?" She stepped closer to Nathan. "Dressed like every other girl my age? I'm sick of this Nathan. You're so over protective, nothing was going on with that guy. Or any of the five guys you accused me of cheating with last week."_

_Nathan didn't respond._

_Haley's anger only grew. "Nathan!" she shouted. "What's going on with you?"_

_Nathan looked from the floor, to deep into Haley's eyes._

"_I'm scared" he whispered, his words barely audible._

"_What?" Haley asked._

"_I'm scared" Nathan repeated, as his face blushed with embarrassment._

_Haley's face softened, as did her tone. "What? Why?"_

_Nathan tripped over his words, barely able to admit his emotions. "I'm scared of how much I love you" he finally admitted._

_Haley was stunned by his comment, rendered speechless. "I…" she began, unable to finish a sentence._

"_Yeah" Nathan spoke, still fighting his embarrassment. "I'm scared, scared because I've never loved someone like this before. So much it makes my stomach ache when I'm not with you. And I couldn't bear to lose you."_

_Haley stood, staring into Nathan's eyes. Finally, she spoke. "You'll never lose me" she began, her voice full of emotion. Stepping forward, she walked to Nathan, allowing no more words to be spoken. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him to her, passionately kissing him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Finally pulling apart, Haley smiled at Nathan, as he nervously smiled back. Letting her arms go from around his neck, she ran to the window, quickly pulling it open._

"_What are you doing?" Nathan laughed._

_Haley smiled, deviously at him, her face full of love and lust._

"_I LOVE NATHAN SCOTT" she screamed out the window, as passers by stopped to stare up at her._

_Nathan's face grew red again as embarrassment consumed him. "What are you doing?" _

"_I LOVE NATHAN SCOTT" she repeated, giggling so innocently. Turning to look at Nathan, she winked at him. "Nathan Scott, I love you. I always will. And I want the whole world to know it."_

**Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silent, screaming, blur **

Nathan's confusion only grew as he could hear Haley's sobs and feel her touch, as she traced her fingers over every inch of his face. Still unable to open his eyes, take her in his arms or even wipe her face free of tears, memories flooded through his mind. Why couldn't he reach his girl?

"_Hales?" Nathan entered their Duke apartment, having just finished training for the night. "Haley?" he repeated, as he turned to see the apartment empty and quiet._

"_Hey" Haley appeared leaning against the doorway to their bedroom._

_Nathan jumped. "God, Hales" he laughed, dropping his training bag to the floor. "You gave me a fright."_

"_How was practice?" Haley asked._

"_Hard" he laughed "Who'd have thought I'd actually miss Whitey's training sessions?" Nathan collapsed on the couch, continuing to laugh. "What have you been doing baby?"_

"_Well" Haley laughed. "I thought you'd never ask"_

"_Oh yeah?" Nathan raised his eyebrows and laughed, as Haley bounced over and sat next to him on the couch._

"_Hey" Nathan winced as she crashed into him. "Careful baby I'm sore from practice."_

_Haley's face dropped. "Oh. Ok then." She stated breezily, rising to her feet._

"_Hey!" Nathan called after her, dragging her by the arm back to him. "That didn't mean go away" he continued, as he sat her on his lap. "Tell me about your day."_

"_I went shopping" Haley responded. _

"_Oh yeah?" Nathan enquired. "Tell me what you bought"_

_Haley laughed. _

"_Hey?" Nathan was unimpressed. "Tell me!" he cooed._

"_Well" Haley began, as she stood up to leave again. "I was going to show you, But if you're too tired"_

_As Haley began to walk away, Nathan rose to his feet to drag her back again. _

**Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door **

"_Hey" Nathan sat down again, with Haley sat on his knees, facing him. "Show me what you bought"_

_Haley pouted. "I don't want to anymore" She knew she was behaving like a child. She also knew it would have the desired effect._

_Nathan leant forward, brushing his lips against hers. "Can I look myself?" he asked as he took both her hands._

_Haley made no verbal response, but her eyes said yes. Beginning at her hands, Nathan began to trace every inch of his girl's body, making small circles over her skin until he reached her neck. Pulling her closer to him, he began to trace small kisses on her neck as she softly began to moan._

"_Come here" he whispered as he kissed her mouth, with lust and love. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he begged for entry but was refused._

"_Hey" he protested._

"_Find your present" Haley teased. _

_Nathan smirked, as he began to unbutton her shirt, slowly kissing the skin above each button, welcoming each new piece of bare skin, eventually revealing a laced black corset._

_Nathan sat back in his seat, and stared at his beautiful woman before him._

"_You like?" Haley asked_

_Nathan sat speechless._

"_Hey" Haley drew her hands up to cover herself. "You're making me all shy"_

_Nathan remained speechless, as he thrust his body toward her taking her by surprise, as he kissed her with so much force and passion. This time there was no hesitation. Granting him access to her mouth, the two became intertwined, as their tongues clashed. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Nathan got to his feet, carrying Haley with him. Pushing her hard against the wall, Haley could feel just how much he liked his present. _

_Nathan's memory faded to black._

**You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far**

Suddenly fear flashed through Nathan's mind. He could see a car, coming toward him. The accident. He began to remember. "Haley!" he screamed, but no sound surfaced.

**  
Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true**

He could hear her, smell her, feel her skin against his. But he couldn't reach her.

**  
Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**

"Fight for me" he heard, as she spoke the words into his ear.

"Fight for me" Over and over again, the words resonated through his mind.

More than anything I want to see you grow  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world 

Nathan's mind rushed with images, over and over again.

Haley.

Tyler.

The accident.

Haley.

He chose to fight.

And he opened his eyes.

**We could be happy**

Opening his eyes, Nathan saw his girl, standing before him, her hair pulled back, her face red and tear stained. Blinking, Nathan adjusted his vision, taking in each and every detail of the woman before him. Her eyes, her hands, the way she constantly bit her bottom lip. Fear and pain laced every inch of her body.

He had chosen to fight for her, and in that moment, he made a promise, to never stop.

"Hales"

Haley turned immediately, as Nathan spoke her name.

"Nathan?"


	10. Swear It Again

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. It's 'Swear It Again' by Westlife. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Nine – Swear It Again**

Opening his eyes, Nathan saw his girl, standing before him, her hair pulled back, her face red and tear stained. Blinking, Nathan adjusted his vision, taking in each and every detail of the woman before him. Her eyes, her hands, the way she constantly bit her bottom lip. Fear and pain laced every inch of her body.

He had chosen to fight for her, and in that moment, he made a promise, to never stop.

"Hales"

Haley turned immediately, as Nathan spoke her name. Haley's faced was torn with confusion.

"Haley" Nathan croaked again. This time Haley's face softened as she dissolved into tears, as she walked across the room to look at the man she loved.

"Nathan?" she finally spoke, her heart beating so fast, butterflies forming in her stomach.

Nathan tried his best to smirk, the way only he could. "Hey Baby" he spoke.

Tears of joy began to run down Haley's cheeks as colour began to return to them. "Oh my god, Nathan" she whispered.

"Well?" Nathan raised his arms, dying to feel Haley's warm body close to him.

Haley stepped nervously from one foot to the other.

"Hey?" Nathan mouthed, coughing slightly from the dryness of his throat.

Tears began to stream faster, as Haley stepped back from Nathan, her back meeting with the wall. "I thought I was going to lose you" she finally whispered.

Nathan lifted his head as far as his injuries would allow, meeting Haley's eyes with his.

"I could never leave my girl" he whispered.

Haley put her hands over her face as she sobbed her heart out.

**I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying  
Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying **

"Baby don't cry" Nathan continued. "Come here." Nathan held his hand out for Haley to take.

Haley shook her head. "I don't know if I can" she choked through her tears.

Haley looked to Nathan, her gorgeous strong man, lay broken and hurt, and it broke her heart that he couldn't protect her, and she couldn't make him better.

_Haley walked through to the living room of the flat she shared with Nathan, her hair pulled tightly off her face; a towel held to her mouth._

"_Why" she began. "Why the hell do they call it morning sickness…" Haley stopped, before turning on her feet and running to the bathroom. _

_Nathan grimaced as he heard the sound of Haley throwing up, again._

_Moments later, she emerged, her hair slightly more tousled and the towel still in place, over her mouth. _

"_Where was I?" she spoke. "Oh yes., bloody morning sickness. When it's…" Haley looked to her hand, but found no watch._

"_Eleven thirty" Nathan spoke, slightly afraid of an enraged Haley._

"_Yes!" Haley screamed. "Eleven thirty! At night! There's nothing morning about that."_

"_Half an hour and it's technically morning" Nathan piped up._

_Turning with anger, Haley looked a slightly scared Nathan right in the eye._

"_What did you say?" she whispered, her voice full of anger and venom._

_Nathan shifted in his seat; he had no clue what he was going to say to get himself out of this one. Oh god he thought. Deep breath Nate. Just as he was about to reply, Haley's face dropped, and again she ran, back to the bathroom and back to being sick._

_Nathan took a deep breath and rose from his seat, walking through to comfort his girl._

"_Hales?" he whispered, as he pushed open the bathroom door._

_Nathan flew backwards, as the door was slammed in his face. "Leave me alone" were the only words he heard. Sighing, Nathan lay down on their bed, waiting for her to emerge._

**So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I**

_Nathan rolled over, waking himself up with a jolt when he nearly rolled off the bed completely. Blinking, he opened his eyes fully to discover he'd fallen asleep in his clothes, the bathroom light still visibly on. Looking to the clock he was shocked to read what it read. 2:51am._

_Getting to his feet Nathan slowly began to push the bathroom door open._

"_Haley?" he whispered. "Hales?"_

_Nathan pushed the door completely open, to find Haley leaning against the bath, her face scarred with mascara and tears._

"_Oh baby" Nathan spoke, getting down to sit next to her._

"_I'm so tired" she whispered._

"_Come on" he began "let me take you to bed."_

_Haley shook her head. "I'll only have to get up again. In fact, oh god" Haley stopped dead as she leant into the toilet, throwing up again._

_Sitting back against the bath, Haley rubbed her mouth. "I bet you find me so sexy right now" she spoke, embarrassment flushing her cheeks._

_Nathan laughed and leaned forward catching Haley's lips in a deep meaningful and passionate kiss._

"_Ew!" Haley exclaimed. "Nathan Scott! I've just been sick!"_

_Nathan laughed again. "I don't care" he spoke between laughs. "I love you Haley James, especially when you need me to look after you."_

_Haley smiled._

"_Come on" he began again, pulling her down to lie with him on the bathroom floor. "Let's ride this one out together."_

**I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again**

Haley slid down the wall and sat on the hospital room floor. She'd waited so long, prayed for so long that he would wake, and all hold her in his arms. But now? Now she couldn't do it. She needed him too much, and it scared her.

Knowing her, only too well Nathan spoke up.

"Haley, Baby?" his voice pained but clear. "I'm here now. Shush baby. It's all going to be ok."

Haley closed her eyes tightly. Could she trust him? Trust that it was really all ok now?

**Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying**

_Haley bounced into the kitchen, ready to greet her man with a good morning kiss. _

"_Hey sexy!" she screamed, jabbing Nathan's sides and causing him to jump. Haley caught a look of his face worried and upset. "Hey?" she questioned. "What's wrong?"_

_Nathan looked at Haley. "Hales it's your dad. He's been rushed to hospital."_

_Haley felt like she'd been slapped in the face, shock resonated through her body, before her eyes began to well with tears. "How bad?" she asked._

_All Nathan could do was shrug his shoulders, he wasn't sure. "Come on baby, let's go to the hospital."_

_Haley nodded her head. "Yes. But just give me a minute." Breathing deeply, Haley began to cry. "Nathan, I can't lose him?"_

_Nathan took Haley in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Shush baby" he soothed. "It's all going to be ok."_

**Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied**

Haley shook herself back to reality.

He'd been right that time. She'd trusted his words and he'd been right. Her dad had suffered a mild heart attack, but was fine. Fighting fit in fact. But this time? When her entire future depended on it, could she really believe that everything really was going to be ok?

**I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again**

Haley got to her feet, brushing her jeans rid of the dust from the floor.

Nathan sat up, as far as he could, straining for a glimpse of is girl, begging her to come to him.

Haley looked to him, in his vulnerable state. "I have to go Nate" she choked out. "You need better than me, someone stronger."

Turning to leave, she was met at the door by two strange men.

"Excuse us" the taller of the men spoke. "I'm Detective Wilson. I'm here to speak with you Mr Scott, concerning your accident."

As Haley edged her way past the men, leaving the room, Nathan winced with pain and sat up as fully as he could.

"Not now guys" he spat.

**The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I**

"Haley!" Nathan yelled, causing everyone to jump.

Haley turned, her tears streaming, her eyes bloodshot.

"Haley James you are everything and all that I need. I'm right here. And if you need me too much, then good, because I need you too much too. You're it for me. I couldn't leave you, I wouldn't leave you. I love you, I love our son, and I want you. More than you could ever know. Don't walk out of here. I know you're scared, but I'm scared too. Always and Forever Hales. Always and Forever."

Haley took a deep breath and screamed with tears, running to Nathan, he took her in his arms and held her.

The two men left the young couple, crying in each others arms.

**I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again  
**An hour or so later, a young brunette girl, carrying a car seat with very precious cargo entered the hospital room. Finding the young couple still entangled, she leant over to Nathan, and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome back" she soothed.

Nathan opened his eyes. "Brooke" he spoke, as Haley slept by his side.

"Hey" she smiled. "I brought something that belongs to you two."

A huge smile swept across Nathan's face as Brooke lifted a sleeping Tyler to his chest.

**  
All over again  
All over again  
And I swear it all over again**

Smiling once more, Brooke excited the room. Leaving the family of three alone, blissfully unaware of what was yet to come.


	11. Iris

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Ten – Iris**

**2 Weeks Later**

Nathan Scott sat with his baby son in his arms. He rocked forward and back, soothing the little boy, calming his restlessness.

"Come on wee one" he whispered as Tyler fought the weight which attempted to capture his eyelids. Looking up at his dad, the beginnings of the infamous Scott smirk swept across his face. Nathan laughed loudly.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Nathan mirrored the smirk with one of his own. "That smirk will work with your mum, but not with me. I trademarked it." Tyler looked up at Nathan, reaching out at his face. Nathan closed his eyes as he felt his son's touch, his soft fingers tracing the features of Nathan's face.

Nathan took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, beginning to rub his own finger over the sweetly soft skin of Tyler's cheeks.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now **

Haley stood in the doorway of her son's room as she watched him with his father. She too took a deep breath, remembering all too clearly how close she came to loosing her family. How close she was to being without Nathan.

_Haley pushed open the apartment door, as the light shone down the hallway for the first time in weeks. Tightly in one arm, Haley cradled her sleeping son and guided her still injured husband to sit in the living room._

"_Hales" Nathan spoke as he placed his crutches to one side and dropped down onto the couch, "I can manage"_

_Haley looked up at Nathan, as Tyler began to writhe in her embrace. "You're just home from the hospital Nathan. Just let me help you" she whispered, as she closed her eyes tightly. "I need to help you"_

_Nathan closed his own eyes as he heard the pain in Haley's voice. "Put the baby down" he whispered._

_Haley followed his instruction, laying their tiny son to rest in his play crib which occupied the living room, before walking over to Nathan._

"_Sit down" he spoke._

_Again Haley followed Nathan's orders and sat on the couch next to him._

"_No" Nathan complained, motioning to his lap. "Sit here" he whispered._

_Haley's cheeks blushed as she shook her head. "Baby you're hurt" Haley looked to his bandaged knee. "I don't want to hurt you"_

_Nathan smiled. "Haley, you could never hurt me"_

_Haley looked at Nathan and shook her head, attempting to rid her mind of the flashbacks of him as he lay in his coma, that were occupying her thoughts._

"_Haley" Nathan whispered, leaning in to her, attempting to kiss her. _

_Haley leapt to her feet. "I'd better get the baby to bed" she spoke quickly._

"_Hales, he's fine there" Nathan replied, concerned by his girls behavior._

"_You should get to bed too" Haley spoke as she lifted Tyler and began to walk toward his room. She didn't turn round. Had she, she would have seen Nathan's head in his hands, upset and frustrated by her behavior. _

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Haley continued to watch on as Nathan tried to coax Tyler to sleep. It had been a long two weeks, since Nathan had woken. There had been so much joy but so much pain, as the reality of his injuries had set in, as the reality of life had set in.

_Haley had woken early, the morning of Nathan's first full day home from the hospital. Detangling herself from Nathan's embrace, she left her bed and walked to check on Tyler. Smiling to herself, as she saw the rise and fall of his chest, she continued to the kitchen._

"_Ah reality" she sighed as she began to flick through the pile of mail and newspapers._

'_NBA star in car crash horror' read a headline. Haley dropped the paper to the floor. "I'm not ready for this" she spoke to herself as she gathered the rest of the papers and threw them into the waste. _

_Pouring a mug of coffee Haley stepped back against the counter, as a couple of fresh tears began to fall. In the hospital careers hadn't mattered. The real world hadn't touched at all. But now, now was different. Nathan Scott was a household name and the press weren't going to let this lie._

"_Hey" a voice choked behind her. Haley turned to see Nathan, on his crutches, slowly working his way toward her. _

"_Hey" she smiled. "How did you sleep?" Haley pulled a chair out for Nathan to sit on._

"_Amazingly" he replied. "You don't realize how awful a hospital bed is, until you get back to your own." Nathan laughed, before taking a banana from the bowl. Ridding it of its skin, he hobbled to place it in the bin, noticing the papers that lay on top of it. Pulling one out, he sat down._

"_Oh Nate, don't" Haley began, attempting to take it from his hands._

"_Scott career in jeopardy" Nathan spoke as he began to read the headline article. "NBA star Nathan Scott may never grace the courts again" he continued, as his voice choked. "Following his serious and near-fatal car crash the twenty-two year old may have no choice but to retire, as his injuries prove too severe" Nathan stopped dead._

"_Nate they're just writing for public demand. They don't know the truth" Haley started, sensing his pain._

"_But they could be right. Couldn't they? I mean, I might never play again."_

_Haley didn't know what to say. There were no words to reassure him, no answers to his question. _

"_I…I…" Haley began, before she was interrupted by her son's wails._

"_I'll go" Nathan spoke as he pulled himself to his feet, staggering down the hallway to Tyler._

"_But Nate" Haley called after him. "We need to talk about this."_

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

Tyler was still wriggling in his father's arms.

"I don't sing Ty. If that's what you're after" Nathan laughed. "That's your mum." Haley smiled in the doorway, Nathan oblivious to her presence. "I'll tell you a story if you like" Nathan began. "Shall I?" he asked of his son, receiving a smile in return. "Ok then little one, here we go."

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive **

"Once upon a time, there was a boy. A little older than you, but pretty similar in looks, and he loved basketball. It was everything to him, absolutely everything. First thing he thought about in the morning was scoring the winning point at the school games. And last thing at night? He thought of scoring the winning point in the NBA. Nothing mattered to him. Not his family, not his friends. Until one day…" Tyler's eyes began to droop, as he fought the spell of sleep that had began to consume him.

"Until one day someone waded into his life. He didn't want it at first, it was change and unwelcome. But then, like… well… magic" Nathan laughed at his own mushy, sentimental words. "Then he started to think of her first thing in the morning and last thing at night and basketball sort of fell away" Tyler's breathing changed as he fell into a deep sleep, but Nathan continued. "One day the boy got hurt and lay in hospital. Everything was dark, no light, just memories and the faint whisper of his friends begging him to come back. And the boy was scared, really scared, that he'd never see her again."

Nathan choked as his eyes began to fill with tears, as Haley made her presence known.

"But you got to come back" Haley began, her own voice full of tears.

**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

Nathan got to his feet and placed Tyler in his crib. "Hales" he spoke, his face flushed with embarrassment. "You weren't supposed to hear that"

"I liked it" she whispered.

"Hales I think we need to talk. I mean, we've not exactly been communicating all that well since I got home. You won't come near me. I… I won't"

"Talk about basketball" Haley interrupted.

Nathan nodded reluctantly. "I know" he eventually spoke. "It's just I'm scared. Basketball is the only thing I've ever been good at. I might never get it back"

Haley moaned in agreement. "I understand" she spoke.

"Haley why won't you let me touch you? Kiss you? Be with you?"

Haley stood looking at Nathan in silence.

"Haley?" he encouraged her to answer.

"You're it for me Nathan. When you were lying in the hospital, I felt like a part of me was dead. I couldn't breathe properly, I couldn't even look at Tyler" Haley stopped, disgusted at herself and the truth of what she said.

"Hey" Nathan cooed. "Come here" Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and dragged her to Tyler's crib. "He knows you love him"

As the young couple looked at their tiny boy, Haley began to cry as she began to deal with the pain she had encountered over the past weeks.

Nathan slowly moved his hand from her waist to her hair, softly stroking her hair. Turning her face to his, he moved forward to kiss her.

Haley turned away.

"Hales" Nathan's voice was slightly raised. "You need to tell me what's wrong"

"I'm scared" Haley spat, as though the words had been burning her throat to get out. "I'm scared I ever lose you, scared I love you more than you love me, scared you resent me if you can't play basketball, scared that this perfect scene – you, Tyler, aren't here in the morning when I go to bed at night." Haley finished her confession, shaken and hysterical with tears.

Nathan looked at Haley with such love, desire and affection. Turning her so she was directly in front of him, he placed his hands on hers and looked directly in her eyes.

"Haley James I love you. More than you could ever understand. You are more to me than basketball will ever be. Won't leave you. Never. I fought to come back for you, and I'll never let you go. Be my wife."

Haley, who was absorbing every word, stumbled at the last three. "What?" she asked.

Nathan knelt on his good knee before her.

"What are you doing?" she screamed "You'll hurt yourself!"

"Haley, will you marry me?" Nathan asked, opening a small box to reveal a platinum band and large single solitaire diamond.

Haley couldn't speak, but nodded. Eventually she choked, "Oh god yes Nathan. Yes."

Nathan's face developed into the Scott smirk that had charmed Haley the very day she met him.

"Nathan" Haley began, still completely consumed with emotion. "Show me how much you love me"

Nathan laughed. "I thought I just did?"

Haley shook her head. "Show me another way"

Nathan pulled her towards him as the young couple kissed with such passion, such love.

"Come on then" he whispered as he lead his bride to be to their room, only pausing to glance at their son.

**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

Nathan woke with a start as the sound of his cell phone ringing resonated through the bedroom. Looking to his left, he saw Haley lying asleep beside him, a smile creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey" he spoke quietly as he answered the phone and listened to the words of the caller.

"No." he spoke shortly after. "No she doesn't know. And I intend on keeping it that way"

Nathan glanced down to Haley again, as his stomach began to tie itself with guilt.

**  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**


	12. This Boy

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'This Boy' by James Morrison. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Eleven – This Boy**

"_Miss James" the doctor's voice was cold and harsh. "Miss James, I'm sorry. We couldn't save Nathan"_

_Haley looked at the doctor as the color drained from her face. "What?" she spoke, barely able to choke out the words. _

"_We couldn't save Tyler either" the doctor continued. "I'm sorry, they're gone. They're both gone. You're alone now, all alone."_

_Haley fell to the floor in a heap as the doctor's words sank in. "My Nathan is gone?" she eventually whispered, a single tear falling down her face. "And my baby? My baby? Ty?"_

_Haley's words were chilling and full of pain._

"_Haley?" the doctor continued. "Haley? Haley?"_

"Haley?"

"Haley?"

Haley woke with a start, to see Brooke standing above her, holding a smiling Tyler in her arms.

"Tutor-mom! Finally! Mini-Nate and I have been trying to wake you for ages!" Brooke was giggling excitedly bouncing a hyper Tyler in her arms.

**This boy wants to play,  
There's no time left today,  
It's a shame 'cause he has to go home**

**This boy's got to work  
Got to sweat just to pay what he gets to get left all alone.**

Haley shot up in bed. "Where's Nathan?" she spoke quickly.

"Who's a gorgeous baby?" Brooke cooed, smiling animatedly at Tyler.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted, causing Brooke to turn quickly, and Tyler to begin to moan a little in her arms. "Where's Nathan?"

"Hey?" Brooke soothed. "Luke and Peyton took him to his doctor's appointment. What's wrong?"

Brooke wasn't the only one who sensed Haley's unease, as Tyler began to writhe and cry in Brooke's arms, reaching for his mother.

"Sorry" Haley whispered.

"What?" Brooke replied, sitting on the side of Haley's bed with Tyler on her knee, whilst rubbing circles on her god son's back.

"I'm sorry" Haley repeated, rubbing her face with her hands. "I just had a horrible dream."

**  
Well let's step outside,  
Let's go for a ride,  
Just for a while.  
No we won't get caught,  
Well that's what I thought, until we cry.**

Brooke looked closely at her best friend. "He's ok" she spoke.

Haley smiled. Brooke could read her like a book. "I know" she mumbled. "But I could have lost him."

Brooke smiled. "But you didn't. So what are you going to do? Mope around forever more? Or live your life? With your gorgeous man and…" Brooke paused, lifting Tyler high above her head, making silly faces. "And your adorable little boy?"

**I'm still here,  
But it hasn't been easy,  
I'm sure that you had your reasons,  
I'm scared for this emotion,  
For years I've been holding it down,  
For years I've been holding it down.**

A massive smile swept over Haley's face. "Nathan is gorgeous" she laughed. "And you…" she began, edging closer to Brooke and her son. "You, Tyler Nathan Scott, are adorable!"

"And handsome" Brooke laughed.

"You're going to break hearts" Haley continued.

"A real Hottie McHottie" Brooke giggled.

"Oh yes" Haley spoke. "Like father like son".

**This girl tries her best everyday,  
But it's all gone to waste 'cause there's no one around,  
This girl she can draw she can paint,  
****a href" title"This Boy Lyrics" This Boy Lyrics /a ****Likes to dance she can skate,  
Now she don't make a sound**

"So H. James what do you want to do today?"

Haley smiled. "Well, we could go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Brooke squealed with delight. "You know I always love to shop! Where shall we head to first?"

**We'll play in our park,  
'Till it's too dark for us to see  
Well we'll make our way home,  
With mud on our clothes,  
She won't be pleased.**

"Bridal shops?" Haley whispered.

"What?!" Brooke screamed, grabbing Haley's left hand, revealing the beautiful diamond ring Nathan had given her.

"What?!" Brooke repeated, loudly and piercingly. "You're engaged?"

**I'm still here,  
But it hasn't been easy,  
I'm sure that you had your reasons,  
I'm scared for this emotion,  
For years I've been holding it down,**

"Brooke!" Haley laughed "You'll scare the baby"

"Oh sorry" Brooke laughed "Come on you!" she screamed again, dragging Haley out of bed. "We're going shopping!"

"Ok!" Haley spoke, one foot out of bed. "Let me have a cuddle first though?" Haley reached for her son. "Hey there cutie" she spoke. "How's mummy's little boy?"

Brooke tapped her foot impatiently as Haley tried to communicate with Tyler.

"Hey" Haley complained, noticing Brookes' impatience.

"I wanna shop!" she moaned.

"Ok, ok!" Haley shouted, lifting Tyler to her hip as she stood at the side of her bed. "I'll dress Ty, then chuck some clothes on."

"Oh no, no" Brooke shook her head as she took the baby from Haley to rest on her own hip. "I'll dress the baby. You make yourself look beautiful" With that, Brooke turned to leave the room, making her way toward Tyler's.

"What you going to wear today Mini-Nate?" Brooke chuckled as she made her way down the corridor.

**And I,  
Love to forgive and forget,  
So I,  
Try to put all this behind us,  
Just,  
Know that my arms are wide open,  
The older I get, the more that I know**

**Well it's time to let this go.  
I got to let it go  
I got to let it go  
I got to let it go  
I got to let it go**

Haley laughed as she heard Brooke talking to Tyler. Turning to her dressing table, she opened her drawer to choose a top for the day. "Hmm…" she spoke aloud. "Blue?" she contemplated as she raised a blue tank top. "Nah. White? Oh yes" Haley smiled as she threw the top on the bed, remembering the past it had.

**I'm still here,  
But it hasn' been easy,  
I'm sure that you had your reasons,  
I'm scared for this emotion,  
For years I've been holding it down**

"_Haley!" Nathan shouted through the curtain. "Haley you've been in there for ages. Let me see!"_

_Nathan and Haley stood in the changing area at the mall. It was little more than a month since Tyler had been born, and the first post-birth shopping experience for the new mummy._

"_I don't want to!" Haley whispered back._

_Nathan rolled his eyes. "Hales!" he shouted. "We've been to nearly every store. You're the one who said you had 'nothing' to wear and Karen's only got Ty for another half hour. Just pick something!" Nathan's tone was angry and frustrated._

"_Fine!" Haley shouted back, opening the curtain to reveal her newly tiny again figure dressed in skinny denim jeans and fitted white corset. "Horrible, isn't it?" she moaned, when Nathan failed to respond._

"_Nate?" she questioned, when he still continued to stand in silence. "I knew you'd hate it" she spat, quickly and harshly closing the curtain again. Turning in the cubicle to look at herself one last time again in the mirror, the curtain quickly opened and closed again. This time Nathan was on the inside._

"_What are you doing?" she whispered, embarrassed that others may have seen him rush in._

_Nathan continued in silence as his lips met Haley's, pushing her hard against the wall._

"_I guess you do like it then?" she flirted._

"_Shhh…" he responded, kissing her hard and fast._

"Haley!" Brooke screamed. "You ready?"

**And I,  
Love to forgive and forget,  
So I,  
Try to put all this behind us,  
Just,  
Know that my arms are wide open,  
The older I get, the more that I know**

"Just jumping in the shower!" Haley yelled back as she fell back to reality. "Get Ty's bag together!"

"Get Ty's bag together" Brooke mimicked as she placed Tyler in his play crib, before gathering his stuff together. "What does a baby need?" she spoke to herself. "Diapers? Check!" she laughed as she stuffed them in the bag. "Wipes?" she questioned, searching the kitchen. "Ah ha! Check!" she screamed as she successfully found them. "What else?" Brooke cooed at the baby, contemplating what a baby would need. "Chocolate? Hmmm…? Well Auntie Brooke would like some chocolate!" she giggled, reaching to the back of the drawer for some. "I know where your Daddy keeps his secret stash when Mummy thinks you're all eating organic!" She whispered to Tyler. Raking at the back of the drawer, Brooke pulled a thick pile of paper out. "Look what Brookie found!" she screamed, unwrapping the chocolate bar.

**And I,  
Love to forgive and forget,  
So I,  
Try to put all this behind us,  
Just,  
Know that my arms are wide open,  
The older I get,**

"What?" she questioned, as she unwrapped the foil to discover a letter. "What the hell?" she spoke to herself as she uncurled the paper.

"Dear Mr Scott" she began to read aloud. "Following your application for a loan, we would like to inform you that your application has been denied. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause" Brooke's mind was filled with confusion.

"Tyler?" she whispered. "Why would big time NBA star daddy need a loan?"

"What did you say?" Haley questioned arriving into the room.

"Nothing!" Brooke spat quickly, stuffing the letter into her bag and turning to Haley. "Wow, tutor-mom! You look hot!"

Haley blushed. "Thanks. Hey Nate called. You wanna go meet Leyton and him for some lunch?" Haley lifted her son and began to walk out the door.

"Sure" Brooke whispered, following her out. Turning to close the door Brooke scanned the living room. Photos of Nathan, Haley and Tyler sat covering practically every surface.

**The more that I know.**

"What are you doing Nathan Scott?" she whispered to herself, before closing the door and following Haley to the car.


	13. 9 Crimes

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Twelve– 9 Crimes**

Haley sighed as she maneuvered Tyler from one hip to the other and hit the doorbell again.

"Lucas!" she yelled aloud, banging her fist on the door. "You in there?!"

Haley looked down to her son who was fussing in her arms. "Tyler" she spat. "Be still little man, Mummy is not in the mood today"

Tyler looked up to Haley with Nathan's eyes, fussing harder in her arms and fighting her embrace. "Tyler" she repeated, her tone still harsh and angry. "Could you refrain from being your father's son for just one second?"

"Hey!" A soothing voice interrupted the tension between Haley and her baby boy.

"Finally" Haley sighed, handing Tyler to him. "Take him"

"Hey little guy" Lucas soothed as he looked quizzically to Haley, who lifted a large suitcase from her feet and placed it inside the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas questioned, Tyler beginning to cry loudly in his arms.

"Nathan and I are having some time apart" Haley answered with little emotion in her voice.

"What?" Lucas finally choked out, unable to make sense of what Haley had said.

"I said" Haley began to repeat her words as though they weren't tangled with pain, "Nathan and I are having some time apart"

Lucas stood dumbfounded by Haley' words, the two best friends staring deep into each others eyes as though the other held the answers.

"Haley" Lucas began, softly and with concern.

"Its fine" Haley shrugged. "Not an issue"

"Not an issue?" Lucas shouted. Tyler wrestled against his chest at the sound of his raised voice. "Sorry Ty" Lucas soothed as her rubbed the little boy's back. He began again, his voice softer, "Haley, what happened? What's going on?"

Haley and Lucas stood mere inches apart in the doorway of the house he shared with his mom. Stroking her hand down her son's head, Haley's diamond engagement ring sparkled in the light. A twang of pain shot through her body.

"Let's go inside" she whispered.

"Haley" Lucas' tone grew harsher again. "What's going on?"

Haley took a deep breath and turned away from her best friend, turning her ring round and round her finger, she closed her eyes tightly.

"The accident" she choked, the first sign of real emotion mounting in her voice. "The accident" she repeated, pulling the ring off her finger completely. "Wasn't an accident at all"

**Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse**

"_I'm coming! I'm coming!" Haley yelled as she stepped over piles of clothes and basketballs, eventually finding the apartment door and throwing it open._

"_Brooke!" she exclaimed, clearly surprised. "Why didn't you just walk in? You never wait to be asked" Haley laughed as she turned and picked up one of Nathan's training jerseys before walking back into the apartment, expecting her friend to follow._

"_Hey" Haley shouted, unaware her friend was still standing in the doorway. "When did Lucas and Nathan start sharing clothes?" Haley laughed. "It's creepy" Laughing again, Haley was surprised when her friend made no comment. "Brooke?" she questioned as she turned to see her still standing on the other side of the threshold. "What's going on?"_

"_Is Nathan here?" Brooke asked, her voice a little shaky._

"_No, he and Tyler went for a walk" Haley answered, as she began to edge her way back to the door. "Brooke? What's going on? You're scaring me"_

_Brooke stepped from one foot to the other, before finally entering the apartment._

"_I haven't known what to do" Brooke spat out quickly._

"_About what?" Haley was clearly confused._

"_I love you H. James Scott" Brooke began. "So here"_

_Haley's forehead creased with worry as she reached out to take a piece of paper Brooke held in her hands. Opening it, the blonde read its words, before folding it again._

**Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?**

"_Where did you get this?" Haley asked, little emotion in her tone. _

"_At the back of the drawer beside the sink" Broke asked, slightly afraid of her friend's reaction._

"_In the chocolate stash?" Haley continued._

"_You know about the chocolate stash?" Brooke exclaimed_

"_Of course I know about the chocolate stash" Haley responded, her voice beginning to crack slightly. "I thought I knew everything"_

"_Brooke?" Haley questioned "Why is Nathan borrowing money? Or trying to? He plays NBA basketball. I thought we were set? We live in this apartment, its not cheap you know…Oh god… I…" Haley dropped into the couch which sat behind her. "Brooke?" she began again. "What's going on?"_

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Sweetie, I don't know. That's why I gave you the letter. I thought you should maybe ask him"_

_Haley hadn't listened to Brooke's response. She rose to her feet again. "Oh my god" she exclaimed. "He's having an affair. He's got another fiancé, probably another child. And his paycheck isn't enough."_

"_What?" Brooke yelled. "Where the hell did that come from?"_

_Haley hadn't heard her. "Maybe he's sick!" Haley continued. "The medicine is so expensive he has to borrow money"_

"_Haley!" Brooke screamed. "Enough! I very much doubt it's either of those things. Geeze girly, you have one vivid imagination."_

"_Wait there" Haley spat, before Brooke had even reached the end of her sentence._

**Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse**

_Brooke stood in Nathan and Haley's living room as instructed. Stepping from one foot to the other she tilted her head slightly as she looked at the photographs that lined the kitchen surface. Haley and Nathan on holiday, Haley and Nathan at the beach, Haley and Nathan separated only by Haley's massive baby stomach. Brooke lifted her head to look at the room as a whole. It was so… Naley. The whole room screamed both of them. There were photos everywhere, basketballs, a guitar, and baby clothes. This was their perfect world. _

"_Haley?" Brooke shouted after five or so minutes had passed. No response. "Haley?" she repeated, again she received no response. Walking toward the bedroom door she began to hear small crashing sounds. Pushing the door ajar, she saw Haley throwing items over the back of her head._

"_Haley!" Brooke shouted. "Overreacting much? What are you doing?"_

"_Overreacting" Haley repeated to herself before carrying on throwing items of Nathan's out of a chest of drawers in a bid to find answers to the hundreds of questions which were now running wildly through her mind._

"_Ah ha!" she yelled, as she sat on her hands and knees at the back of his wardrobe. _

"_What?" Brooke questioned, pretending not to be interested._

"_The first couple of weeks, after Nathan got out of the hospital, I caught him with some papers, that he said were nothing. Naturally I believed him."_

"_And what do you think now?" Brooke asked._

"_Now I don't believe him so much" Haley pulled a paper bag onto the bed, emptying its contents onto the bedspread._

_Brooke took a deep breath as the two girls examined a pile of letters._

"_Oh my god" Brooke whispered, as Haley bent to pick one up._

"_What are these?" Haley choked, a single tear working its way down her face._

"_I think…" Brooke began, her own voice unnerved and broken. "I think they're death threats."_

**Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?**

_Haley and Brooke sat on Haley's couch, unspeaking but grasping tightly at each others hands. The door began to move, as a key was placed in it and turned._

"_Here we go" Nathan's voice echoed slowly through the room, until eventually he appeared, Tyler in his arms. "Hey Ladies" he smirked, his son mirroring the action._

"_Hey" Brooke mouthed, as Haley rose to feet, taking her son form Nathan. Nathan glanced quizzically at her, before looking down to the floor, discovering her suitcase._

"_What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked harshly. Haley didn't respond, only looking deeply into his eyes before picking her case from the floor and walking slowly away._

"_Haley!" Nathan yelled, his face pained and confused. Turning to chase her, Brooke stepped up, placing her hand against his chest. _

"_Leave it" Brooke spoke sternly._

"_Brooke?" Nathan questioned. "What's going on?" Brooke grew slightly quizzical over the genuine confusion the young man expressed. _

"_You can't guess?" she asked. _

"_Brooke!" Nathan shouted, begging for an answer. The brunette bent to the floor and picked up the pile of letters. Handing them to Nathan, he slowly closed his eyes._

**  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?**

"_Still confused?" Brooke spat._

"_Its not what you think" Nathan whispered._

"_Not what I think? I think it's pretty self explanatory." Brooke lifted a couple of the letters from Nathan's hand. "Mr Scott, give us the money you owe us. Mr Scott, we're going to kill you unless you give us the money you owe us."_

_Nathan closed his eyes again, wishing the nightmare away._

"_The mother of your child thought it was pretty self explanatory too" Brooke spoke softly, her words stabbing Nathan in the stomach. "After everything we've all been through since the accident" Brook began "This is awful"_

_Nathan turned to her, about to speak._

"_Save it" Brooke snapped, before turning to leave. _

_Nathan slammed his fist hard against the wall, swearing under his breath. Finally he spoke aloud._

"_But… but…" Tears began to gather in his eyes. "But I'm not the only Mr Scott."_

**Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you? **

**No...**

Haley turned to shut Lucas' front door behind her. It had begun to rain. She watched as it fell, a single drop landing on the glass of the door in front of her.

She watched as it trickled slowly down the glass, creating its own trail.

Then suddenly, it disappeared.


	14. Boston

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'Boston' by Augustana. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Thirteen – Boston**

Haley rolled over as the light came thundering through the gap in the drapes. Blinking repeatedly she stretched her arm out expecting to find Nathan.

"Nate?" she whispered sleepily, rising to notice he wasn't there, and she wasn't at home. Adjusting her eyes to sharp light, she ran a hand through her hair, taking in her surroundings.

_Haley and Brooke sat on Haley's couch, unspeaking but grasping tightly at each others hands. The door began to move, as a key was placed in it and turned._

"_Here we go" Nathan's voice echoed slowly through the room, until eventually he appeared, Tyler in his arms. "Hey Ladies" he smirked, his son mirroring the action._

"_Hey" Brooke mouthed, as Haley rose to feet, taking her son form Nathan. Nathan glanced quizzically at her, before looking down to the floor, discovering her suitcase._

"_What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked harshly. Haley didn't respond, only looking deeply into his eyes before picking her case from the floor and walking slowly away._

"_Haley!" Nathan yelled, his face pained and confused. Turning to chase her, Brooke stepped up, placing her hand against his chest. _

A sinking feeling settled in Haley's stomach as she realized where she was and why. Flopping back down onto her back, she pulled the covers up high, willing the day to just disappear.

-

A searing pain settled in Nathan's head as he attempted to roll over on his couch. Realizing too late that the couch didn't allow for his tall, broad frame to turn, he crashed to the floor, knocking an empty beer bottle or two with him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, pulling himself immediately back up to a seating position, stretching his still injured knee out in front of him. Running his hand through his thick black hair, he felt his stomach churn. It had been a long night.

"_Still confused?" Brooke spat._

"_Its not what you think" Nathan whispered._

"_Not what I think? I think it's pretty self explanatory." Brooke lifted a couple of the letters from Nathan's hand. "Mr Scott, give us the money you owe us. Mr Scott, we're going to kill you unless you give us the money you owe us."_

_Nathan closed his eyes again, wishing the nightmare away._

"_The mother of your child thought it was pretty self explanatory too" Brooke spoke softly, her words stabbing Nathan in the stomach. "After everything we've all been through since the accident" Brook began "This is awful"_

_Nathan turned to her, about to speak._

"_Save it" Brooke snapped, before turning to leave. _

_Nathan slammed his fist hard against the wall, swearing under his breath. Finally he spoke aloud._

"_But… but…" Tears began to fall down his face. "But I'm not the only Mr Scott."_

_Nathan_ _stood staring at the door for what seemed like forever, willing his girl and his baby to come back through it. Eventually, breaking the spell between his eyes and the door he reached for his phone, dialing her cell._

"_You've reached Haley James. Yes guys and gals that's JAMES not SCOTT. Still not an honest woman. Leave a message!"_

_Nathan's gut wretched at her words long after the beep, leaving a message of silence. Slamming his phone shut, he launched it at the wall, watching it fall to the ground. _

"_Jackass!" he yelled, punching his fist hard against the wall, marking it with his blood. He repeated his action again and again. "Jackass!" he repeated again as he made his way to the fridge, pulling a beer from it. Pulling its cap, which he threw on the floor, he threw as much back as his throat could handle. _

-

Haley was dozing softly when the light burst suddenly through the window, engulfing the entire room.

"What the hell..." she began, as she pulled the covers from her face, her scrunched eyes meeting Karen who held an excitable Tyler in her arms.

"Up!" Karen instructed, placing Tyler on Haley's stomach.

"Hey" Haley cooed at her son, frowning at Karen. "Karen" she began "I don't feel well, I don't know if Luke told you but Nathan and I had a fight"

Tying the drapes back in position, Karen turned to face Haley. "Lucas didn't say anything. But when you and your, albeit gorgeous, son turned up in my house without the other half, I worked it out for myself. What did he do?"

Haley looked at Tyler as she debated the details of the previous day in her head.

"Its ok" Karen soothed, placing her hand on Haley's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me. But whatever it is, remember two things. Firstly, why did you choose Nathan Scott in the first place? And secondly" Karen paused; knowing the words to follow would hurt. "Remember how you felt when you thought you'd lost him."

Haley immediately closed her eyes, as Karen kissed both her and Tyler on the head, and left the room.

_Haley lay on her side, tightly embracing Nathan. His body was so cold, his breathing so stilted._

"_Baby" she whispered, tracing her hands over his face. "Can you hear me?"_

_Haley took a deep breath, as she fought the fear and pain which consumed her. Closing her eyes tightly, her mind flooded with memories, fears and dreams._

"_I'm going to assume you can" Haley continued to speak, praying that Nathan could hear her. "Baby" she continued. "I need you back. Please. People are talking, they whisper, but I can still hear them. They talk, you know, about it just being Tyler and I now." Haley shuddered at the reality of the words she had spoken, tears began to appear again. "Wake up and tell them they're wrong Nathan." Again, Haley closed her eyes, in a desperate attempt to find strength._

Haley was startled from her painful memory as Lucas quietly made his way into the room.

"How are…" He began, cut off by her snappy tone.

"How am I?" she exclaimed. "Just fabulous" she spat, her words laced with sarcasm.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Lucas questioned, all too aware that his question would not be well received.

"No" Haley replied quickly.

Lucas only nodded. "Well" he began, the tension between the two of them verging on intolerable. "I may go see Nate." Lucas cowered slightly as he spoke, afraid of her reaction.

Haley's stomach turned a little at Lucas' words, but refused to show him any emotion, all too aware that if she started to share, she'd only end up a quivering mess. "Ok" she spoke with as little sentiment as she could manage.

"You don't mind?" Lucas questioned, hoping to break through the barrier Haley always raised when she was hurting.

Merely shaking her head, she turned from Lucas, as he began to walk from the room.

"Wait" she finally let out, as Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, assuming she was going to open up to him. "Take Ty" she continued, lifting her son to him. "Nathan will be missing him."

-

Nathan lifted his head slowly form the couch this time as he heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Haley" he spoke as he jumped to answer it, to be met with his brother and his son.

"Ty!" he exclaimed, pulling his son into his arms. "Where's Haley?" he asked Lucas, urgency in his tone.

Lucas only shook his head as Nathan nodded, rubbing small circles soothingly onto his son's back.

"Can I come in?" Lucas nervously asked, as Nathan didn't answer, walking with his son toward the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Haley still sat in bed as she contemplated what she was going to do. Thoughts ran erratically round her head as she struggled to come to terms with the new realities she had been faced with.

**In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said...**

Nathan sat on the bed he shared with Haley, his son held tight to his chest.

-

Haley closed her eyes, willing the pain to pass, the day to end. But all she could see and feel was Nathan. A tear slowly began to run down her face as she remembered when he had woken after the accident.

"_Haley!" Nathan yelled, causing everyone to jump._

_Haley turned, her tears streaming, her eyes bloodshot._

"_Haley James you are everything and all that I need. I'm right here. And if you need me too much, then good, because I need you too much too. You're it for me. I couldn't leave you, I wouldn't leave you. I love you, I love our son, and I want you. More than you could ever know. Don't walk out of here. I know you're scared, but I'm scared too. Always and Forever Hales. Always and Forever."_

_Haley took a deep breath and screamed with tears, running to Nathan, he took her in his arms and held her._

**  
Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said...**

Nathan began to rock a sleepy Tyler forward and back as his eyes began to well a little, tears forming, as he struggled a losing battle to fight them back.

**You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,**

Haley walked slowly through Karen's now empty house, running her hand slowly along the furniture as she went, remembering happier times. Walking past a full length mirror, a black mark caught her eye. Turning to her side, she lowered the back of her pajama bottoms slightly as a breath caught her throat. 23. His number.

-

Nathan walked into his living room, his sleeping son now settled in his crib.

"Luke" he spoke, as his brother looked up. "It's time for the truth"

Lucas stared at Nathan for what seemed like an eternity before slowly nodding his head in agreement.


	15. Close Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'Close Your Eyes' by Westlife. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Fourteen – Close Your Eyes**

Nathan walked into his living room, his sleeping son now settled in his crib.

"Luke" he spoke, as his brother looked up. "It's time for the truth"

Lucas stared at Nathan for what seemed like an eternity before slowly nodding his head in agreement.

_Nathan had been dressed in his tux, but all that now remained was his dress trousers and white shirt, rolled up to his elbows. His shoes were still there too as he danced round the dance floor, his baby son in his arms. _

_Stepping from left to right, and back again, it was obvious to the room that the hotshot basketball player was no dancer, but somehow, the sight of the little boy laughing in his arms excused his awful dancing, and made him the focus of the room._

_Slowly, a figure made its way behind him, snaking one arm around his waist, the other setting on the little boy's head. There was no doubt as to who it was. He'd memorised that touch._

"_Nathan" she whispered, her breath against his neck. "I hate your dancing"_

_Nathan laughed a little but cringed at the same time, he knew he couldn't dance, but he didn't need her to remind him. Just as he was about to contest her statement, she lifted her hand from Tyler's head and placed it over his mouth._

"_But" she began huskily, checking over her shoulder to see how close other party goers stood. "I have never" she began, coughing a little as a breath caught in her throat, "Never" she repeated, "seen a sexier sight, than my man and my baby dancing"_

_Nathan closed his eyes at her words; he loved it when she labelled him hers. Moving her hand from his mouth, she replaced it with her lips instead. She pulled him nearer her, showing him just how much she found him sexy, by the sheer force of her kiss. _

"_Don't drop the baby" a voice shook them from their kiss, and their own world. Haley stepped back, slightly embarrassed by her actions, until her eyes met only with those of her best friend._

"_Lucas" Nathan began, still cradling Tyler in his arms. "Don't ever interrupt me when I'm kissing Haley."_

_Lucas laughed. "Sorry little brother, but it is my engagement party."_

"_And congratulations" Haley beamed, pulled Luke into a hug. "I can't believe you and Peyton are going to marry, it's so exciting"_

_Lucas pulled out of her embrace and smiled. "Yup" he eventually spoke "Hales can I ask a favour?" _

_Haley nodded._

"_Can I borrow my brother for a minute?"_

_Haley laughed, as she began to take Tyler from Nathan. "Course" she began, "Just promise" Haley paused as she kissed Nathan again "Just promise you'll bring him back?"_

_Nathan and Haley both smiled as Lucas just stared at them, pretending to be repulsed by their actions._

"_Promise" he laughed as Haley walked away, talking animatedly to her son in her arms._

"_What's up?" Nathan asked, his eyes still following Haley as she walked away. _

_Lucas began to walk away, as Nathan followed, leading them to the secluded hallway._

"_I have a problem" Lucas began, rubbing his hands over his face. "A big problem." _

Lucas was still nodding at is brother's words. Yes it was time to tell the truth. He wished he'd been brave enough to tell the truth in the first place. But he hadn't been, and even the thought of doing it now, scared him to death.

"What are we going to say?" he eventually asked, Nathan pacing the floor in front of him.

"Everything" Nathan began. "We're going to tell them all everything, especially Haley."

Lucas looked at his feet. "It'll finish Peyton and I" he whispered, as his brother's glare met him.

"Lucas, don't you get it?" Nathan raged, his face mere inches from his brother's. "Haley moved out!" he screamed. "At the moment Haley and I are finished. Don't you see what you've done?"

Lucas went quiet, rubbing his hands nervously together.

"My mom will freak" he whispered aloud, vocalising his thoughts. Nathan looked at his brother, before something inside him snapped. Grabbing Lucas by an arm, he dragged him through the apartment, down the hallway and into the bedroom that belonged to his son.

"Do you see that?" Nathan yelled. "Do you see?"

Lucas didn't respond, only looked at Nathan.

"That's mine and HALEY'S son" Nathan choked, unwanted tears welling in his eyes. "Mine and HALEY'S" he repeated, tears now threatening to fall down his cheeks. "I want my girl back" he spat, dropping Lucas's arm and walking from he room, unwilling to cry in front of him.

-

Haley was still standing in the mirror, tracing a finger over her tattoo, when she was broken from her thoughts as the doorbell sounded. Slowly pulling the door open, the visitor didn't hesitate from walking straight in.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously, not recognising the stranger. "Neither Karen nor Lucas are here" she spoke quickly, urging him to leave.

"Is Nathan?" he asked, his dark, almost black eyes, staring at her.

Haley only shook her head, as the sound of his name made her stomach ache a little.

"Shame" he whispered, as he walked back toward the open door, as Haley took a step back, to let him leave.

Stopping just before he left, placing one hand on the open door, he turned back to face her. "Are you Haley?" he questioned.

Haley didn't nod or shake her head, just stood motionless, a sudden fear spreading throughout her body.

"Perfect" the man whispered, as he flung the door closed. "I was looking for a Scott" he began, lifting a hand to cup Haley's cheek. "But a Haley James?" he laughed. "A Haley James is way better."

-

**Tomorrow morning I have to leave****  
****But wherever I may be****  
****Best believe I'm thinking of you****  
****I can't believe how much I love you**

A sudden calm fell over Haley when he first hit her, his fist breaking her skin as it made contact with her cheek. The second punch, which landed on her stomach, was less painful still, as the pain continued to dissipate, replaced by memories, memories that began to flood her mind.

_A huge smile swept across Haley James' face as she looked at her baby son. All black hair and blue eyes, he was exactly like his daddy. This boy was going to be a heartbreaker._

"_Hey" A voice spoke softly behind her, as she reached into the crib, smoothing her finger down the soft delicate skin of her son's hand._

_Turning to acknowledge the new figure to enter her baby boy's room, she responded. "Hey yourself."_

"_Is he still awake?"_

_Haley laughed. "Yup, he's wide awake. All blue eyes. Waiting for a good night kiss from you I think."_

"_Oh, really?" Nathan Scott smirked, his eyes full of delight. "Hey little man" he continued. "Did you want a goodnight kiss from your daddy?" Putting his training bag down, Nathan walked to the crib and leaned into it, kissing his son lightly on the forehead._

"_Ah he's all about his Daddy" Haley laughed, loving to watch the interaction between Nathan and their son._

_Backing away from the crib, Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist, pulling her tight against him. _

"_Hey" Haley smirked. "Look."_

_Nathan and Haley both looked over at their son, as his eyes began to slowly close, he was fighting the tiredness that was about to consume him. _

"_Oh I'm good" Nathan softly spoke, before turning to his girl. "So many talents" he laughed._

_Haley's eyed widened. "Talents? Talents?!" She questioned. "I've not seen the evidence of any of these 'talents'?" _

_Nathan pulled Haley even closer to him, brushing his lips past hers, teasing her. "Well Miss James, I think we've got evidence of my 'talents' right there." Motioning toward the crib, Haley laughed._

"_Well Nathan Scott, can I see some more?" Haley moved her arms, and wrapped them tightly around his neck, pulling him forward until their lips met._

"_Hell yeah" Nathan replied, lifting his girl up and out of their son's room._

**And I'll love you forever  
Anytime that we find ourselves apart  
Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
If you just close your eyes  
Till your drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
If you close your eyes**

"_Haley!" Nathan entered the apartment, throwing his keys down on the table and picking the mail off the floor. "Hales, baby? You up?" Nathan walked down the hallway of their home, as he traced his eyes over the letters they had received. "Bill, phone bill, letter for Haley, oh Hales?" he called out. "There's a letter for" his voice stopped dead, his hands dropping the letters to the floor. "Oh God."_

_Haley sat kneeled on their bedroom floor, her face red and her eyes bloodshot, a hand tightly clutching her eight month old baby belly. "Nathan" she groaned, obviously in pain. "I'm having your son." Haley screamed as another contraction hurt her body. "And I'm not kidding this time."_

**I know I'm gonna see you again  
But promise me that you won't forget  
Cause as long as you remember  
A part of us will be together  
So even when you're fast asleep  
Look for me inside your dreams  
Keep believing in what we're sharing  
And even when I'm not there to tell you**

_Haley turned over in her sleep, reaching her arm out to Nathan. She found nothing but empty bed. Lifting her head, she opened her eyes, scanning the room for Nathan._

"_Nate?" She shouted, confused in her sleepy state. "Nathan?" _

_No reply. Immediately she thought the worst. Jumping out of the bed they shared, she began to run toward their son's room. "Nathan?" She continued to yell as she became increasingly concerned._

_Then she saw it. She'd never forget the image. She found her boys, both sound asleep. Tyler n his crib and Nathan on the floor next to him, his hand jammed through the wooden spars, grasping his son's tiny hand in his. _

_Haley melted. There they were her family, her life. Walking into the room she lay on the floor next to Nathan. Inching her body closer to his, he moaned; still sound asleep, before wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. __**  
**_**  
I'll, I'll love, Love you forever  
Anytime that I can't be where you are  
Is there anywhere that far?  
Anytime you're feeling low  
Is there anywhere that love cannot reach?  
Oh no  
It could be anywhere on earth  
It could be anywhere I'll be**

As Haley's head hit the floor, the vivid memories stopped, and all she could see, all she could see in that moment, was Nathan. Nathan cradling their son.

**Oh baby if you want to see  
Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Look to your heart  
That's where I'll be**

Haley lay motionless on the floor.

"Tell your men" the man laughed. "Tell those Scott brothers that's a reminder."

He laughed again, as he turned from her to leave.

"A reminder" he shouted as he walked through the door, slamming it behind him.

**Just close your eyes  
Till your drifting away**

**You'll never be too far from me.**


	16. Lesson Learned

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'Lesson Learned' by Ray Lamontagne. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Fifteen – Lesson Learned**

Brooke dug her manicured nail into her leg a little as she dragged her index finger slowly, intently along her thigh. Her eyes transfixed on the movement, she sat swaying a little, oblivious to anyone or anything around her.

"_Helllloooo?" _

_Haley laughed a little as she instantly recognised the voice that came from behind the door, quickly accompanied by long wavy dark brown hair, and a very familiar smile._

"_Hello!" Brooke repeated, now setting her eyes upon Haley, who was sat up in her bed, her hair twisted high into a bun._

"_Hey" Haley whispered, bringing her finger to her lips, signalling her friend to quieten down. "He's asleep"_

_Brooke fully entered the room, a large bouquet of roses in one hand. Laying the flowers down on the end of the bed, she leant into the hospital crib, acknowledging Nathan and Haley's newborn son._

_Brooke choked a little, catching breath in her throat. "He's amazing Haley" she blurted out, pulling her hair round to one shoulder, reaching a finger into the crib to run along a tiny hand. "He's perfect"_

_Haley blushed. "Thank you" she whispered, tilting her head to the side to take in the view of her son._

"_Have you decided on a name?" Brooke asked, barely able to pull her eyes from the sleeping baby._

"_Tyler" Haley smiled, watching her best friend and her son. "Tyler Nathan Scott"_

"_Nathan?" Brooke laughed, "Why his daddy's name too?"_

_Haley smiled. "Just you wait till he opens those eyes again. Turns out I've got two sets of those to deal with now."_

_Brooke laughed, and turned to Haley, suddenly conscious of the flowers she had brought. Picking them up, she laid them in Haley's arms. "For you" she beamed._

"_Roses" Haley smiled, pausing for a moment. "Thirteen roses?" she questioned, staring at Brooke._

"_A dozen, for having a baby" Brooke began, "And because I love you. And an extra one" Brooke paused again, her eyes brightening, obviously pleased with herself. "And an extra one, because you're H. James, and deserve better than the norm"_

_Haley closed her eyes as she couldn't help but laugh. "Brooke, you're crazy, you know that don't you?"_

_Brooke looked from her friend, to Tyler and back again. "That's why you love me" she laughed, before stepping forward and leaning into the crib again._

"_Hello little man" she whispered, "I'm Brooke, I'm your Auntie"_

"_And Godmother" Haley interrupted._

"_What?" Brooke shouted, turning to face Haley._

"_Shhh!" Haley giggled softly. "Nathan and I would like you to be Tyler's godmother"_

_Brooke continued to stare at Haley, unable to speak. Her eyes filling with water, she bit down on her lower lip. "Thank you" she whispered._

"_Thank you."_

"Miss Davis?" an approaching doctor, shook Brooke from her thoughts.

"Yes, yes. What's happening?" she urged.

"Miss Davis, did you find Miss James? Is that correct?"

"Yes, I did, in the house. On the floor…" Brooke's words trailed off as she began to look downward, the recent memory already haunting her.

"_Lucas!" Brooke called from her position on the front porch. Banging her fist against the glass of the door, she shouted again. "Lucas Scott, you in there?"_

_Undeterred by the lack of response, Brooke reached for the door handle. "Well, I did live here at one point." Turning it easily, she pushed the door ajar, her eyes meeting with the totally unexpected and her worst nightmare._

"_Haley!" she screamed, getting to her knees, beside her friend's bleeding, fragile body._

"Miss Davis? Miss Davis?" Again the doctor's words brought Brooke back to earth. "Haley has suffered some serious injuries; she has several broken ribs, severe bruising and cuts. We've ran several tests, but everything seems to be ok. It may be a difficult road, but she is sure to make a full recovery."

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief, as she ran a hand through her thick hair.

"Miss Davis, does Haley have family you can call?"

Brooke looked up at the doctor as reality seemed to set in. Nathan didn't know yet.

-

As the phone fell from Nathan's hand to the floor, time seemed to stand still. Seconds, which under any other circumstance would have ticked by unnoticed, stretched themselves out, as though to strengthen the pain he felt. Brooke's words echoed through his mind, over and over again.

Haley was in the hospital.

**Well the truth it fell so heavy****  
****Like a hammer through the room****  
****That I could choose another over her****  
****You always said I was an actor, baby****  
****Guess in truth you thought me just amateur**

"_Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the life of Haley James. Sadly, Haley was taken from us, but not before she had given the world, and those in this room, so much."_

_Nathan opened his eyes to the darkness of the room again, shaking his head from painful thoughts. In his mind he could see Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Karen…, so many gathered in a room, dressed in black, fear and pain marring their faces._

_Sitting up again, Nathan slapped his face before reaching to the light, begging the darkness to fall away._

_As the beside lamp illuminated the room, Nathan turned to his right and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Lying next to him, amongst a thick mass of blonde curls, lay Haley. She was still with him._

_It had been a dream._

_Lying down again, he pulled himself to her. "I love you" he whispered, softly into her ear, as she groaned in her sleep, turning herself to rest further in his embrace._

**That you never saw the signs  
That you never lost your grip  
Oh, come on now  
That's such a childish claim  
Now I wear the brand of traitor  
Don't it seem a bit absurd  
When it's clear I was so obviously framed  
When it's clear I was so obviously framed **

Nathan couldn't really recall how he'd gotten there, but what did it matter, he was there. Running down the halls, he searched, frantically looking for his girl, the mother of his child.

"Excuse me" he spat out, rushed and disheveled. "I'm looking for Haley James"

The nurse, who Nathan had stopped, eyed him up and down, realizing who he was.

"You're Nathan Scott!" she laughed, "My son loves you. How's the injury? Will you back to play next season?"

Nathan looked at the nurse, confusion all over his face. Shaking his head he began to run again, desperately searching.

"Nathan!" suddenly a voice called out in front of him. Brooke.

"How is she?" he burst out, his eyes bloodshot. "What happened? Where is she?"

Brooke's stomach ached when she saw the love in Nathan's eyes. "Nate" she soothed. "Calm down. She's ok. The doctor's been. She's ok, just broken ribs, bruising cuts…" Brooke's voice trailed off.

"Just?" Nathan questioned, running his hands continually through his thick hair. "Broken ribs? Bruising? Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I found her, on the floor on Lucas'. The police think it may have been a burglar, and she got in the way."

Nathan closed his eyes, pain settling in his stomach. This had been no burglar.

"Where is she?" he demanded, as Brooke led him to her room. Stopping to block him from entering, she placed his hands on his shoulders. "It looks worse than it is" she whispered, as Nathan pushed passed her and to Haley.

**Now you act so surprised  
To hear what you already know  
And all you really had to do was ask  
I'd have told you straight away  
All those lies were truth  
And all that was false was fact**

Nathan took a deep breath as his hand rose to his face, covering his mouth. "Oh my god" he mumbled, his eyes scouring the cuts and bruises that lay over so much of Haley's tiny body. "Oh my god" he repeated, as he ran from the room to the bathroom, his body retching as he threw up again and again.

Sliding against the cubicle door he sunk to the ground, tears freely falling down his face.

**Now you hold me close and hard  
But I was like a statue at most  
Refusing to acknowledge you'd been hurt  
Now you're clawing at my throat  
And you're crying all is lost  
But your tears they felt so hot upon my shirt  
But your tears they felt so hot upon my shirt**

Nathan looked deep into his own eyes as he stood at the mirror in the male bathroom, urging himself to find the courage, the courage he needed to go back to Haley.

**Well the truth it fell so heavy  
Like a hammer through the room  
That I could choose another over her  
You always said I was an actor, baby  
Guess in truth you thought me just amateur  
**  
FinallyNathan stood again at the door to Haley's small, box like hospital room. Silence filled it, except for the soft stilted breaths Haley struggled to take, her chest rising and falling slowly in unison.

Shaking, he walked over to her, reaching to take her hand in his. "You're cold" he whispered. "You hate to be cold."

Sliding his shoes from his feet, he climbed into the bed beside her, pulling himself close to her and draping his arm gently over her lower stomach.

**Was it you who told me once  
Now looking back it seems surreal  
That all our mistakes are merely grist for the mill  
So why is it now after I had my fill  
would you steal from me the sorrow that I've earned**

Nathan traced his finger tip over her mouth a little as he softy traced his index finger slowly, intently over her face. His eyes transfixed on the movement, he sat swaying a little, oblivious to anything but her.

"What did I do?" he whispered softly, as he laid his lips to rest on hers.

**  
Shall we call this a lesson learned**

As Nathan closed his eyes, she opened hers, tears falling. Biting her tongue, she chose to feign sleep again, never before having had his touch comfort her so much and too scared to admit what the truth might bring.

**Shall we call this a lesson learned?**


	17. Bleeding Love

**Disclaimer: OTH and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song quoted in this chapter. Its 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. **

**Please take the time to let me know what you think. This story will contain multiple flashbacks which will be in italics! Xx**

**-**

**This Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

**Chapter Sixteen – Bleeding Love**

Haley stood at the window, her arm snaked across her own stomach, her head thumping, her ribs aching.

"Haley?" a sleepy voice sounded from the hospital bed where she should have been. "Haley" he repeated, coughing slightly to clear his throat. Haley turned, her pained eyes meeting his.

"Haley, you're awake" Nathan stepped out of the bed, taking an uneasy step toward her. "Oh my god, Haley I'm so sorry" Nathan stopped, noticing cold pain in her eyes.

"Where's my son?" Haley demanded; her voice heavy with anger, uncertainty.

"I left him at the apartment. Luke had brought him round…" his voice trailed off. It was difficult to comprehend the events of the day, the week, the recent months. "Luke's with him"

Haley turned to look out the window again. Time was measured by cruel silence as she prepared her words. "Get Brooke" she eventually whispered. "Get Brooke and have her go get Tyler. Tell her to take him to her house."

"Haley" Nathan questioned, "I'll take you home, to _our _home. Tyler should be there with us."

Haley didn't respond; her eyes still searching out the window, her arms tightly wrapped around herself.

"Haley" Nathan eventually whispered, unsure of what to do, or what to say.

Finally turning her eyes met with his. "Do you know what he said?" she began, her eyes filling with tears, the cuts, bruises on her face stabbing a sharp pain in Nathan's stomach. "He said" Tears began to fall freely down her face, Nathan stepped forward to wipe them dry, but she stepped back, shaking herself from his touch. "He said 'Tell those Scott brothers that's a reminder'"

Nathan closed his eyes. "Haley, let me explain." Nathan tried to step toward her again, his hands reaching for her.

Haley shook her head again, shaking her hands at him to step back. "Explain?" she spoke, questioning him ever so softly, the calm, and rationality in her voice scaring Nathan.

"Yes" he urged, his own tone laced with need. "Let me explain, I need to tell you what happened, why it happened."

Haley laughed a little, raising a hand to clutch at her side as the pain of her injuries shot its way through her. "Explain" she repeated, as though she had never heard the word before. "Tell you what" she laughed again, "Let me explain something."

Nathan opened his eyes widely as he waited for her to speak.

Inching her way toward him she stared deep into his eyes, grasping his hand tightly between both of hers. "When I got the phone call" Haley's words choked their way out as tears resurfaced, falling quickly and freely down her face. "When I got the phone call, the phone call that said one of my boys was in the hospital" Haley stopped again, the memory eating away painfully at her. "My whole world crashed in around me."

_Haley woke to the sound of her four month old baby, gurgling and singing, contently enjoying his own company. Stretching her arm out, she remembered Nathan's goodbye, just a few minutes before. _

"_Tyler!" Haley began to shout, climbing out of bed and walking to her son's room. "Tyler, baby. Want to play with mommy?" Walking toward her son's crib, Haley reached into it and picked up her baby boy._

"_Woah baby" she spoke. "Could you look any more like you're daddy?" _

_Haley turned on the radio, beginning to sway Tyler in her arms to the music._

_Haley stopped dead, confusion flushing through her mind. She read the clock. And read it again. 10.53am._

_Haley ran to the phone and picked it up, dialing a familiar number._

"_Hey you've reached Nathan Scott, leave a message."_

_Haley took a deep breath. "Babe, it's me. You've been out for ages? Bit worried. You know me, worrying all the time. Come home. Ty and I are gonna make pancakes."_

_Haley hung up the phone, placing the receiver against her forehead.__**  
**__Haley looked at the clock again. 11.02am. Where was he?_

_Picking up the phone again, Haley dialed another familiar number. _

"_Hey?"_

_A deep voice answered._

"_Luke, it's me. Have you heard from Nate? He went out running really early this morning? Its just he's not back yet, Am I being silly? I'm being silly aren't I?"_

_Lucas laughed at the other end of the phone._

"_Oh wait" Haley spoke before Lucas had a chance. "That's call waiting, told you I was being silly, that'll be him. Love you Uncle Luke."_

_Haley switched the line._

"_Hey baby" she spoke. "Where are you?"_

_There was a long pause._

"_Miss James?"_

"_Yes?" Haley spoke nervously._

"_Miss James, I'm calling from Tree Hill ER. There's been an accident." _

Haley shook her head, tightening her hold on Nathan's hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him, fighting her emotion to find her own words.

"I thought I'd lost you" she choked, coughing to regain her composure. "I thought I'd lost you and it hurt Nathan, it was pain like no other. I couldn't look at Tyler. _Our _son. I shut him out, I shut Brooke out, Peyton, and I disappeared inside myself. Because that's how much I love you, how much I need you."

Nathan's stomach ached only harder as she spoke, suddenly aware of how hurt she was. Aside from the cuts on her body, the bruises on her skin, she was hurting and it was his fault.

"But now" Haley's expression changed, confusion now evident in the lines of her face, "But now I realize that there was no accident. Just lies."

"Haley listen" Nathan spat out, "Let me explain."

Haley ignored his words. "The accident, the death threats and now someone attacks me? Throws me to the ground and slams his fist against my face? How can you explain that? Someone hurt you. And now they've hurt me. Who next? Tyler?"

Nathan looked to his feet. "Haley, please" he begged, feeling her hands squeeze tightly around one of his. "Haley there's so much to say, I need to tell…"

"No" she sighed, a single tear tracing its lonely way down her cheek. "I don't want you to explain"

"What? Haley please, you have to"

"No" she repeated, "No I don't. You had time Nathan, time to explain, time to tell me the truth. But all you fed me were lies."

"Haley, stop this. You love me, I know you do. I love you. This is wrong, this is all wrong."

Haley turned to face the window again, letting Nathan's hand go as it fell to his side. "Baby" she sighed. "It's too late. I want you to leave."

"Haley" Nathan's own tears fell as he spoke, begging her.

"I need you to leave Nathan. Take Tyler to Brooke's or get Brooke to get him then go home. I need time to think."

"Haley" Nathan urged. "Leave Tyler with me. He's my son. We'll work through this."

Haley turned again, "Tyler goes to Brooke."

At that moment, a doctor walked into the room, shaking both Nathan and Haley from the world they were lost in.

"Haley" the doctor spoke sternly "You should be in bed."

Haley smiled sweetly at the doctor, before turning back to Nathan. "I need you to leave. Take Tyler to Brooke, do that for me, please."

Pain shot itself again in Nathan's stomach. "Haley" he whispered, silently begging her to change her mind.

"Please" she repeated, staring directly at him.

Nathan wiped a tear from his face as he left the room, pushing past the doctor.

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen **

"You ready?" the doctor asked Haley as he motioned toward the door.

Several more tears fell as Haley nodded; following closely behind him as together, the doctor and Haley left the room and made their way down the corridor.

**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I **

Difficult memories flooded through Haley's mind as they walked. Memories she wished she'd never earned.

_Haley opened her eyes, taking a huge breath when she was faced with her reality. He lay there, so motionless, cuts over his face and down his arms. Haley couldn't make sense of it, it didn't make sense. He'd been there this morning, his usual self, laughing and joking, smirking away in the way only he could. But now, now he'd gone and left a shell, a broken shell._

"_Don't leave me Nate. Baby, don't leave me?"_

_Brooke re-entered the waiting area, Tyler in hand. Luke and Peyton sat, upset and waiting. Waiting on news, waiting to wake up, similarly praying that this was little more than a bad dream._

_Luke stood up, taking the heavy car seat from Brooke. "Well?" he asked. "How is she?"_

"_Broken" Brooke replied. Kneeling down to meet Tyler's face in his seat she looked right into his eyes, her own welling with tears._

"_This was never supposed to happen this way, not to them" She spoke, reaching for Tyler's tiny hand._

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open **

**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**

As she walked the length of the corridor her past at the hospital kept attacking her, painful memories charging her mind.

_Hales?" a familiar voice woke Haley from her thoughts._

"_Me again" Brooke spoke._

"_What time is it?" Haley asked._

"_It's about eleven" Brooke replied. "How are you feeling?" Brooke didn't know the words to use._

_Haley ignored Brooke's question, not in anger, but with a lack of response. She didn't know what she felt._

"_Where's…" Haley stopped, unable to finish her sentence._

_Brooke knew what she was thinking, what she needed to know._

"_Tyler's with Luke. He misses you."_

_Haley turned as far from Brooke as she could, unable to deal with her words, unable to cope with her own guilt._

"_He's ok though" Brooke continued. "But he won't sleep."_

_Haley's tears fell faster._

"_I've tried everything, rocking him, playing music, singing to him" Brooke knew Haley's pain, "Any hints or tips, tutor-mom?"_

_Something inside Haley snapped. Whether it was the talk of her baby son, or the use of the nickname she adored, Haley's emotions surfaced._

"_Brooke" she yelled, her voice raised so loudly. "I can't help Tyler right now. I can't help myself right now" she was screaming. "Can't you just hold him? Can't you just be the godmother you're supposed to be?" Haley was shaking, as she rose to her feet to meet Brooke's eyes._

"_Haley…" Brooke began. "Hales I just need to help him sleep…" Brooke's voice began to break. "And I…I need your help to do that"_

_Haley began to tug at her own hair, running her hands through it, her tears becoming hysterical._

"_I can't do that…" Haley's tears intensified._

"_Haley please "Brooke pushed further. "What can I do?"_

_Haley stared hard at Brooke, before beginning to hit her, softly thumping her arms, her chest. "You can't do anything" she screamed, continuing in her rage of violence._

_Brooke grabbed Haley's wrists, stopping her from hitting her, but allowing her to continue in her movements of punching. "Hales"_

"_You can't help" Haley screamed, "I can't help" The fear in Haley's eyes scared Brooke. "He needs Nate. He needs Nate" Haley collapsed into Brooke's arms. "He needs Nate. He needs Nate' Haley continued, sobbing into her friend's shoulder. Brooke held her tightly. "He needs Nate."_

**But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe **

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Haley shook her head from her difficult memories as she lay back on the bed in the room she and the doctor had entered. Lifting her gown, the doctor squeezed the gel over her stomach. She laid back and closed her eyes.

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open **

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

"_Lucas!" Brooke called from her position on the front porch. Banging her fist against the glass of the door, she shouted again. "Lucas Scott, you in there?"_

_Undeterred by the lack of response, Brooke reached for the door handle. "Well, I did live here at one point." Turning it easily, she pushed the door ajar, her eyes meeting with the totally unexpected and her worst nightmare._

"_Haley!" she screamed, getting to her knees, beside her friend's bleeding, fragile body. "Haley, Oh my god, what happened? Who did this?"_

_Brooke pulled her phone from her bad and frantically dialed. Rushing her words she called for the ambulance, before returning her attention back to Haley. _

"_Brooke" Haley choked, clutching at her stomach. "You have to help me, I'm pregnant again." Brooke's face dropped as the severity of the situation increased. _

"_I can't lose my baby" Haley sobbed, as Brooke pulled her to her, stroking a hand through her hair._

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I **

Haley looked around the room as she remembered when Brooke had found her, the cold gel on her stomach making her squirm, until suddenly she heard it.

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I **

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love **

The sound resonated through the room as Haley released a deep breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"And that" the doctor smiled widely "Is your baby's heartbeat. Everything is ok."

Haley began to cry again, sobs making her body shake.

The doctor repeated himself. "Everything is ok."

**You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**


	18. AN I'm back!

Hello, to anyone still interested in reading this story.

Firstly, I'd like to take the time to apologise to everyone who has been kind enough to ever review for me. I'm so sorry that I haven't been around with an update in so long.

I have however, spent a bit of time over the last couple of days polishing up old chapters and reposting them. So if you wanna go back and check them out, they are all shiny and (hopefully!) now without typos!

Now, it is my intention to start updating again. I should now have considerably more time to do so, and have a few hundred words written already.

Please let me know if you're interested in continuing to read this story, if you are then I will continue writing, if not – I'll lay this baby to rest.

Let me know!

James Lafferty shaped love,

Kirstie. x


End file.
